


Not another Continuity leverage

by Giulietta



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Attempt at Humor, Bad Ending, Bullying, Celebrities, Character Study, Chatting & Messaging, Class Issues, Classmates Being Idiots (Miraculous Ladybug), Cliffhangers, Comfort, Confused Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Confused Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Conversations, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dreams vs. Reality, Epic Friendship, Fear, Fights, Friendship/Love, Gen, Good, Grades, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Head Injury, How Do I Tag, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Identity Reveal, Jealousy, Jokes, Kwami Swap, Late Night Conversations, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Love, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Moving On, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, One-Sided Attraction, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Parent-Child Relationship, Partnership, Photo Shoots, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Loves Cheese (Miraculous Ladybug), Problems, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Real Life, Sassy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Secret Identity, Secrets, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Sleep, Slice of Life, Supportive Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Teasing, Teenagers, Tikki Knows (Miraculous Ladybug), Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: An akuma messes with the timeline by switching one distinct and important individual - Marinette Dupain-Cheng.With two black cats in one world and the other world having two ladybugs, Hawkmoth has ruined his and the other Hawkmoth's chances of ever getting the miraculous set unless they can bring the other back to the correct timeline.Unfortunately, the story won't focus on Hawkmoth banging his head on the wall, but on Marinette who navigates her new environment.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Comments: 87
Kudos: 301





	1. Two kitties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KellytheKid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellytheKid/gifts).



> Again. This request is vague so I choose to hone my salt skills. XD
> 
> Let's see how the world fairs with blackcat!Mari.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black cats being chill.

"Good job bugaboo!" Lady Noire landed on her feet, walking to Misterbug after a long and stressful fight. Stressful since they spent more than ten minutes and she's on thin ice with her parents regarding her help with the bakery. It wasn't like she wasn't helpful on the finances but she already told them she isn't going to be a baker.

"Pound it?" Misterbug smiled, too eager to end the day by raising his fist at her.

"Pound-" Lady Noire was just about to meet his fist with hers until everything turned dark. Seeing her partner's eyes widen, she knew only one damned entity to ruin their day once more. She screamed:

**"HAWK"**

* * *

[UNKNOWN UNIVERSE]

**"MOOOOOTH!"**

When the newly akumatized villain **Sweet-cheroo** zapped Ladybug, the villain wanted to swap the experienced ladybug with someone less experienced... Not an angry black cat. Sweet-cheroo's eyes widen, staring at the pissed feline. "Oh no."

"Ladybug!" Chat Noir screamed, searching for his partner but only seeing the replacement. He glared at the villain, also getting riled up at his loss. "What did **you** do?!"

"Uh.." The sweet loving single bitter man points his phone at Chat Noir this time. Maybe if he zaps the black cat, he'll get another ladybug-

"Cataclysm!" Lady Noire transforms her cat baton into a gun, yelling the phrase as she shot straight at his arm. Sweet-cheroo screamed at the sudden heat blasted on his arm, dropping the phone as Chat Noir ran to catch the akumatized object. Both black cats re-grouped, the male staring at the female's optimized device.

"Neat." Chat Noir smiled, holding the akumatized item. "You think I can make mine like that?"

"The shape only lasts for five seconds." Lady Noire explained, holding the gun that reverted back to her cat staff. She looks at her partner(?) in another timeline. "And since you're stronger, you don't even need a medium to use cataclysm."

"So like a flick?" Chat Noir nodded, understanding the bit. "But guns are cooler than a hand."

"Then talk to Plagg, bribe him if need be." Lady Noire shrugged, looking at the villain. "If we break the akuma item, how will I get back to my world?"

"I... I don't know." Chat Noir held the phone tight. "But we can't just give this back to him."

"Give it to me!" Sweet-cheroo screamed, still holding his twitching arm which Lady Noire shot.

"My timer's blinking." Lady Noire commented, watching the villain weakly try to reach their area. "Oh kwami. That means there are two ladybugs in my place."

"We're dead.." Chat Noir muttered under his breath, aware that the miraculous cure won't save them now.

"Please tell me you're the guardian.." Lady Noire pleaded, ignoring the hurting man.

"No. Am I the guardian in your area?" Chat Noir's ear perked at the idea. "Do we know each other's identities?!"

"You are the guardian but, no identity reveal yet." Lady Noire hears the other beep, crossing her arms. "Tikki will have our heads if we do."

"Wow. I didn't think of that." Chat Noir scratches the back of his neck with his free hand. "So are you m'lady without Tikki's influence?"

"I guess so?" Lady Noire looked at her ring, checking the timer. "Did you find out your partner's identity? I remember promising Misterbug we'd date when he discovers my civilian identity."

"What?! NO FAIR! I want a deal like that~" Chat Noir whined and Lady Noire chuckled as she pat his back. Suddenly, his cat ears perk and Chat Noir looked at the heroine. "Wait! Does that mean you like your partner?!"

"Sure I do, but then mystery boy happened and it's now a battle between my partner and my ice cream soulmate." Lady Noire realized the next important problem. "Shouldn't you be going to your work? Misterbug usually has a ton of family work to do."

"Yes but-" Chat Noir lets Lady Noire snatch the phone. "What are you going to do?"

"Since I'm the guardian here, I have the miracle box so I'll destroy this and search a way to get back to my world using the miraculouses instead." Lady Noire explained, snapping the phone to let the akuma loose. "Hopefully, you're used to the flames from the media because we're both inexperienced on these stuff."

"We could hang out and learn how together? Cataclysm!" Chat Noir suggested, hearing another beep after he destroyed the akuma fluttering about. "You should head back now. I'll take care of this guy."

"Let's meet up during patrol." Lady Noire extended her baton, tossing the phone at the individual before heading back to the bakery.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG.

"What. Was. I. Thinking?" Gabriel Agreste keeps hitting his head with his tablet, frustrated at his idiocy in losing the ladybug miraculous for an uncertain amount of time. He knows somewhere in an alternate timeline, another Hawkmoth is cursing at himself for creating an akuma like that.

BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG.

"Sir?" Nathalie entered the area, peeking at her mourning superior. "The photographer wishes to speak to you."

"Tell them to wait.." Gabriel keeps hitting his head, wishing he could rewind time. He should have known better. He really should have. 'Emilie. Forgive me!'


	2. Inexperience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackcat!Mari and Plagg realizing they'll need to help this other Mari first before heading back home.

Returning to her balcony, Lady Noire de-transformed and landed down to her bed. She quickly scanned her area together with Plagg, searching for the differences. No mini-fridge. Ergo, no cheese for her kwami.

"This is hell." Plagg commented right off the bat. Something Marinette can't blame because the way to win this cat's heart is cheese and mischief.

"Don't be a drama queen." Marinette transformed with her purse on her, pulling out the last can of camembert and setting it on the table for her friend to eat. "We gotta get back to Bug."

"Hmm..." Plagg went straight for the can, opening it and devouring its contents.

"There it is!" Marinette couldn't believe the miraculous box looks so out of the ordinary. A circular red thing with colorful dots. She spins it in her hand, staring at the different miraculouses inside. Because Miracle Queen happened, she has to choose new miraculous holders for it... "But who do _I_ trust exactly?"

"Read your notes." Plagg offered, finished with the can and opening his desktop. "Let's see what your instagram looks like."

"Knock yourself out." Marinette usually does those stuff for Alya's sake. The surveys, the Q&A, the soulmate thingy, all of that as requested by the reporter. Marinette likes to indulge her BFF. Marinette manages to pull out an identical key to unlock her case, grabbing her diary and reading its contents.

* * *

"Hey brie?" After a couple of hours, Plagg called for her attention as Marinette is halfway reading her diary. Most of the contents are cryptic, subtly telling her what happened on those day. Her other self knew it was love at first thunder when Adrien offered his umbrella unlike her who realized from her friends. It also makes the appearance of Kagami more painful for her other self considering Adrien chose to date Kagami instead. Knowing Tikki, the ladybug kwami wouldn't really tell her to do other stuff to distract her. Tikki would be the sort to comfort her and not to give up. 'My spirit kwami.'

"What?" Marinette asked, glancing at her kwami-in-crime. "Is she better at drawing nudes than me?"

"Yes and..." Plagg made Marinette laugh at the thought. She made it an inside joke with Plagg that if she got Tikki, she would be able to create anything she can come up with... This includes Adrien nudes. Marinette covered her face with the diary, amused. Plagg continued. "You have commissions to finish and grades to increase."

"The me here isn't doing well? Weird." Marinette got off her chaise, heading to the computer area. She sits down, staring at the notepads and details PM'ed to her.

"She is the Guardian." Plagg shrugged, scrolling down as he read the conversations between the other Marinette and the classmates. "And she's made some enemies."

"Chloé always has a thing with me." Marinette opened her cabinet to grab her tablet, ready to finish her other's work and submit this. She's a nocturnal creature of the dark. She can finish these in no time. The tests tomorrow? She already studied it. The other her can fail those tests and they'd still get a decent grade. 'Just don't fail the final exams haha.'

"No. I mean the entire class doesn't seem to like her." Plagg is staring at the conversations. "They're giving her the cold shoulder."

"So Lila?" Marinette is already editing the file the other her is halfway done with, staring up and then down to match the description of her client.

"Lila but worse." Plagg sat on the table, changing the website to check on the various classmate accounts. "She really wants a cataclysm in the face worse."

"But we promised Bug **not** to do that." Marinette taps on the color palette, coloring her work in another layer. "Maybe the other me got tired of hearing her lies and exposed her?"

"Can't be. The class is sucking up to the con like curled milk." Plagg remarked, switching to the Ladyblog. "Holy Gouda. Your friend actually posted more than five videos of the woman."

"If I can't handle her in my world, I'm pretty sure the other can't handle Lila either." Marinette tapped her lips with the stylus, adding some flare before saving it. "My world only has two videos of Misterbug. How is there more than five?"

"How the hell should I know?" Plagg tried searching for Chat Noir, finding it really scarce. "Why are both worlds so unappreciative of our job?"

"Because we don't have miraculous cure." Marinette started on the next one, checking the time if it's patrol or not. She tapped her stylus on the table with an epiphany. "You think other me is still best friends with Alya? Alya would never post something without consulting me after all."

"But what if this Alya made the blog without your advice?" Plagg pointed out. "Then she wouldn't care what she posts here. Think outta the box, bread."

"Then this is going to be bad..." Marinette chuckled, propping her elbow on the table as she rest her cheek on the palm of her hand. "I don't like liars, after all."

"Do it later. Help the guardian you catch up on life." Plagg glanced at the papers and notes around the room.

"You're right. It's the least I can do for her." Marinette doesn't do well under stress, finishing another commission to start another. "I've made the to-do list."

"We finish the backlag commissions, fix her website for her online boutique, buy a mini-fridge and store the cheese (Plagg nodded at that idea.), get her parents off her back..." Marinette lists it down in her head, tapping her lips again in deep thought. "Get her grades up for lycée then we search how to head back to our timeline."

"At least a month." Plagg estimates, yawning as he flopped on the table. "Without connections and funds."

"Okay. Let's just resort to begging Chat Noir for his cheese and skip the parents." Marinette knows that part is a problematic. She can't change her parents nor can she quickly get quick bucks and install a mini-fridge in her room without suspicion. She also has to start reading the notes Marinette made as the Guardian, requiring more time there than the rest. "We gotta come back within a week. I don't trust other me with bug."

"Heh. Gut feeling or heart envy?" Plagg teased and Marinette ruffled her hair.

"Both? I dunno.." Marinette sighed, placing her tablet away after finishing three of the commissions she finished in her timeline. She placed both hands on the keyboard, ready to start the essay for tomorrow. She stares at the topic and begins typing away, chatting with her kwami. "Based on how Chat talks about her, the other me doesn't seem to be as supportive as me."

"Because she's a ladybug." Plagg's tail swooshed slowly. "We're way better at being a pillar than a bug."

"That's worse. What if both of them snap and I'm here?" Marinette kept typing, surprised to receive a message from one of her classmates.

"Hey Plagg." Marinette never thought this would happen. "They actually joined other me in the unofficial groupchat. It's a first time for everything am I right?"

"They can make another GC without you, you know?" Plagg yawned, checking the time. "Patrol is almost here."

"I know." Marinette opened it, seeing a passive-aggressive messages above the latest message which hashtagged her... Is that the word? Marinette read the message.

> **Group chat: Miraculous Section**
> 
> **Rose: @Marin She can cater for the party!**
> 
> **Alya: @Marin I know she can.**
> 
> **Alya: Besides, her parents love our section.**

"Party?" Marinette squinted at the screen. If this timeline is similar to hers based on the assignments then her timeline is planning a party without inviting her. Marinette thrummed her fingers on the table, keeping calm. This timeline seems just as funny. Given the lack of response from her side, Marinette can assume the other her doesn't know she has to cater the food for these people. 'Am I a doormat here?'

"Whatcha planning?" Plagg asked as Marinette continues thrumming her fingers.

"Nothing. Nothing." Marinette smiled, entwining her fingers and flexing them to snap some of her finger. "Just realizing the other me can't say NO right."

"Can we buy cheese later?" Plagg changed the topic, finding it boring.

"Wait for it, you glut." Marinette chuckled, sending her reply.

> **Group chat: Miraculous Section**
> 
> **Alya: Besides, her parents love our section.**
> 
> **Marin: Sorry but I'm on thin ice with my parents. If you have overbearing parents, you know they'll say NO.**
> 
> **Alix: Same.**
> 
> **Adrie: I concur.**
> 
> **Kim: But fooooood**
> 
> **Julek: It can't be that bad... Right?**
> 
> **Alya: Can't you beg?**
> 
> **Marin: Let's not. Can't you ask your mom, Al?**
> 
> **Alya: @Chloé won't let her.**
> 
> **Sabri: Chloé doesn't want to.**
> 
> **Nino: Oh god. Who's going to cater the party now?**
> 
> **Marin: What's the party for anyway? A funeral?**

"Funeral." Plagg said in awe, glancing at Marinette.

"Funerals have a ton of food." Marinette shrugged.

> **Group chat: Miraculous Section**
> 
> **Nino: Oh god. Who's going to cater the party now?**
> 
> **Marin: What's the party for anyway? A funeral?**
> 
> **Natha: WHAT?**
> 
> **Alix: What?**
> 
> **Julek: What?**
> 
> **Chloé: What?**
> 
> **Marin: Hey Chloé.**
> 
> **Nino: Funeral?! Who eats pastries in a funeral?**
> 
> **Marin: You question a child born in the flames of the oven?**
> 
> **Nino: Fair point.**
> 
> **Mylèn: I like your description @Marin <3**
> 
> **Alya: The party is for Lila since she's coming back from Atchu.**
> 
> **Marin: But she always goes to Atchu.**
> 
> **Alya: Well.**
> 
> **Marin: What if she's tired of parties?**

"I like where this is heading." Plagg is sitting on her head, reading her words.

> **Group chat: Miraculous Section**
> 
> **Alya: The party is for Lila since she's coming back from Atchu.**
> 
> **Marin: But she always goes to Atchu.**
> 
> **Alya: Well.**
> 
> **Marin: What if she's tired of parties?**
> 
> **Marin: Based on the groupchat, she goes there every other month and visits celebrities to party every alternate weekend. What if Lila's tired of parties?**
> 
> **Marin: What if she just wants rest and share some stories with us?**
> 
> **Ivan: Sounds fair.**
> 
> **Max: I agree with this sentiment. Lila has always talked about her aching muscles 73% of the time at the first 48 hours of her arrival back to France.**
> 
> **Natha: And we can save the decor for other events.**
> 
> **Marin: Also, if we plan on giving a party, let's organize it a week in advance. I doubt our class funds can handle our passionate outbursts.**
> 
> **Alya: Don't worry @Marin. We won't. ;)**

"Avoided a financial crisis." Plagg commented as Marinette got out of the desktop, saving the document and printing it. She stares at her printer, rubbing her eyes as she gets another private message from Chloé. Marinette rolled her eyes as she grabbed the papers. Plagg clicked it for her, reading the message. "She's flirting."

"She told me she liked Misterbug remember?" Marinette offered. "That means she's got a thing for Chat Noir."

"Or not." Plagg and Marinette read the message: [ **Chloé: What are you playing, Dupain-Cheng?** ]

"Okay. That does sound like flirting." Marinette knows because she used the same line to Misterbug. Marinette checked the time. It's time for patrol. "Let's seen zone her."

"The usual." Plagg nodded sagely and Marinette laughed again.

"Come on. Let's get some cheese for you." Marinette grabbed her purse and some cash. "Before we meet Chat."


	3. Kitty Hang-out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackcat!Marinette talks to chat.

Storing her diary and fixed her place, Marinette quickly finished her meal and dragged some pastries which her parents didn't question. _Odd. They would always question her._ Marinette told them she'll be busy and placed something heavy to cover her latch before transforming into Lady Noire. Escaping the area, Lady Noire performed her usual route and grabbed a batch of cheese. The Camembert are running low for reasons unknown to her, but it must be the other Black cat in this timeline.

*Thunk!

"Hey! You're early." Lady Noire turned to face her fellow black cat, surprised to see his arrival. "You finished work ahead of time?"

"I-I have.." Chat Noir scratched the back of his neck. Lady Noire frowned, crossing her arms. She knows a liar when she sees one and her partner is never great at lying to his loved ones.

"Not work. You skipped your studies. Aren't you afraid of your father?" Lady Noire's tail flicked the air. "You know one wrong move would let your father go protective overdrive."

"Sometimes, I don't think he cares..." Chat Noir shrugged and Lady Noire sauntered towards him.

"Don't be reckless okay?!" Lady Noire cupped his face, staring at surprised green eyes. "I've looked through the other me's stuff and she heavily relies on you to support her. **Don't** get caught. She needs you more than ever."

"R-really?" Chat Noir blushed and Lady Noire dropped his face to give a playful boop on the nose.

"Yes. I draw ladybugs on my notes to indicate my stress level." Lady Noire shrugged with both palms open. "Your bugaboo draws black cats and whew. They're a lot~"

"How much...?" Chat Noir followed her as they walked on the Eiffel tower, gazing at Paris.

"I can't tell you that." Lady Noire shook her head, using her staff to support her weight. She leaned her arm on it, staring at the curious black cat. "That would reveal my civilian identity~"

"Oh come on. We don't have any guardians here." Chat Noir's belt tail wagged and Lady Noire realized they're both expressive individuals. "How about a hint? Come on... You said so yourself. She needs help with her civilian self and I'm the guy fit for the job."

"Sorry but whatever you said is in a similar logic as mine when I asked Misterbug." Lady Noire sighed, gazing back at the full moon. "He denied me."

"Saying it's too dangerous.. Loved ones are at stake. Black cat's easy to akumatized..." Lady Noire drawled, finding the explanation reasonable. "And I think we'll lose both of our chances with our counterparts if we decide to do a identity reveal right now."

"Tikki would be able to learn from Plagg too..." Chat Noir exhaled, placing both hands on his hips. "So the miracle box?"

"I'll help the other me with the bullying first." Lady Noire noted and Chat Noir's tail whipped the air. A loud flick and Lady Noire's cat ears went behind her ear.

"M'lady is being bullied?!" Chat Noir stared at her shock and angry at the same time. Lady Noire made a small o expression. _She didn't tell him. The ladybug of this world kept more secrets._

"Pretend you didn't hear that." Lady Noire scratched her cheek, standing back up and reverting her staff back to it's small size. "Maybe I read the signs wrong? Maybe her diary just sounds like a bullied victim?"

"You and her are one in the same." Chat Noir pointed and Lady Noire rolled her eyes at his accusation. "Are you also bullied?!"

"Course I am. That's old news." Lady Noire can't believe these two didn't talk about some important parts of their lives. _What if one of them gets akumatized?_ Lady Noire leaned on the beam, staring at the suspicious and confused cat. "Chloé bullies everyone. Don't tell me she doesn't bully you like your friend Adrien?"

"I...Uh..." Chat Noir's ear went down and Lady Noire played with her baton.

"Thought so." Lady Noire hummed. "Not like that matters. Few months from now, we're heading to lycée so it doesn't matter if I or she gets bullied in collège. Let's focus on other stuff like you work. Come on!"

"Hey wait up!" Chat Noir called out as she jumped to the other building, using her baton to reach the distance. She kept running, heading to her and bug's usual picnic spot.

...

"Now that I spilled a bean and two, I want to know how's your life like." Lady Noire reached the area where she left her picnic basket and blanket. "Dig in. I know you like food."

"This is..." Chat Noir stared at the spot, surprised.

"The place I found out Bug likes me." Lady Noire shrugged, sitting on the blanket she set up. "Don't tell me you kept flirting on her on the first day? It wouldn't make the date really romantic if that were the case."

"I thought that's how life works." Chat Noir pouted, sitting beside her and taking a croissant.

"That's how games work not that it doesn't matter anyways... She realized she likes mystery boy first than you." Lady Noire bumped his shoulder, grinning at the mopey cat. "But the last entries are her thinking of her feelings between mystery boy, you and the musician. (Chat Noir's ears perked.) Sorry if I can't share my diary to you, she draws better porn than me."

"Okay. You're giving me too much ammo on m'lady." Chat Noir laughed, but goes silent on what to share. They're halfway done with the food before Chat Noir raised his finger only to put it down.

"You don't know what to share, don't you?" Lady Noire laughed as she noticed Chat glaring at the lights. "No worries. Whatever comes freely."

"I'm... in the fashion world." Chat Noir slowly stated, peering on her expression. "It has a... a strict diet and I'm pretty wanted there..."

"Since birth or are you saying that because you want to be her muse for her future career? She get all your nudes to herself ey?" Lady Noire teased. Chat Noir blushed again, pushing her away. "Haha~ Chatte got your tongue~"

"The former. My mom was the one who let me into the modelling life." Chat Noir confessed, finishing one croissant to grab another. "What else do you want to know from me? You two seem _rather close_.."

"I know envy when I see it, chaton." Lady Noire raised an eyebrow at her fellow cat. "She's not opening up to you because you don't take _this akuma stuff_ seriously."

"I take it seriously." Chat Noir grumbled, grabbing the offered thermos.

"Then you would have the same relationship as me and Bugaboy.." Lady Noire drinks her hot chocolate in a pink thermos compared to Chat Noir's which is color blue. "Or maybe because Tikki got into her head. Tikki is pretty persuasive, after all."

"But Tikki is a nice kwami.." Chat Noir mumbled, setting his thermos down after drinking. "Easier to please than Plagg."

"Tikki's the reason why Guardian Bugaboy won't share his identity to me." Lady Noire pointed out. "Face it, chat. With the Guardian gone, Tikki is the matriarch next to Plagg and Wayzz. Too bad Plagg isn't the type to order people around."

"The Guardian's name is Master Fu." Chat Noir stated and Lady Noire blinked. "You never learned his name?"

"No.." Lady Noire wonders if knowing someone's name is important. "I met him but we were never formally acquainted. Misterbug chose most of the miraculous holders so I only learned our friend's identity during Miracle Queen."

"H-how was Misterbug after Miracle Queen?" Chat Noir sounded hurt and Lady Noire observed him.

"He called me and we spent the entire night on the Eiffel watching movie in his portable TV and eating food.. He kept crying, something about trusting someone and household going in shambles..." Lady Noire recalled the receiving a message from Misterbug. "It's pretty hard to move on from that. Didn't your bug call you?"

"I... She didn't.." Chat Noir took another big bite from his croissant, upset. "She grew snappy and was easily stressed when I tried to cheer her up."

"Classic me." Lady Noire gazed at the stars. "Try offering her food during patrol, non-pastries. I tend to skip dinner and eat pastries all night."

"That's unhealthy." Chat Noir frowned, grabbing the second to the last croissant. "I thought your parents are loving and nice?"

"They are but it's pretty annoying when you keep giving them excuses just to save Paris." Lady Noire yawned. "Don't worry Chat. I'll regulate her work so she has enough time to hang out with you."

"Oh~! I can be your interdimensional wing-girl." Lady Noire smiled at the idea. "You still like her right?"

"Of course I do! Doesn't the other me still love you?" Chat Noir finished his drink, placing the thermos in the basket.

"Nope. During Heart Hunter, I saw him flirting with Ryuuko.." Lady Noire smiled wistfully, laughing at her situation. "What terrible timing to have both guys taken huh? Can't say I didn't expect it, having the bad luck between the two."

"So you're gearing for the musician?" Chat Noir muttered. Lady Noire took some time to think.

"Honestly?" Lady Noire looked at Chat Noir. "I chose to love myself first. I plan to detox until I can finally love someone without seeing them as a rebound to both blonde who took my heart during a rainy day. The musician deserves the best... I want to love someone with all I have if it happens..."

"He's... He's lucky." Chat Noir grumbled. Lady Noire giggled, pushing Chat Noir once more.

"Nah. I'm the lucky one." Lady Noire breathed out. "At least my partner and my soulmate considers me his _very good friend_."

"Maybe he-" Chat Noir is defending Misterbug? _That's strange._

"You don't have to defend him. He isn't exactly you." Lady Noire stood up, grabbing the picnic basket. "When I catch up with life, I'll bring the miraculous box with me."

"Yeah..." Chat Noir stood up as well, folding the picnic blanket and offering it back to her. "Through call?"

"What else?" Lady Noire yawned, checking the time. "It's getting late. We have class. Let's continue chatting tomorrow night. Bring Camembert if you can. The other me has no fridge to store the cheese."

"I will." Chat Noir isn't moving. Lady Noire glanced at him, curious why he's hesitating.

"Okay..." Lady Noire walked away, glancing over her shoulder to see her fellow black cat looking sad. "Chatte... Out."

"Bye..." Chat Noir waved and Lady Noire decides to leave. She'll interrogate Bug-cat later. Right now, she needs to prepare for tomorrow's bad day.


	4. Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette enters her school and decides to start trouble.

Marinette starts her day eating breakfast with her parents. They are nicer than her real parents, more concerned and nosy. _A double-edge sword_. Marinette tells them not to worry and she leaves home with a basket of sweets. Her parents pamper her classmates _unlike her real parents._

"No. I'm busy sorry." Marinette declined Nadja's offer to babysit Manon this Saturday. Another thing the bluenette notes is her other being unable to say NO. The other Marinette accepts and takes in all the responsibilities, sooner or later drowning and losing focus on the important tasks at hand. Plagg says it's a coping mechanism. Getting distracted is easier than realizing what's going around her.

[ _Thank god this isn't my world then._ ]

Heading to school, Marinette heads to school with her purse and school items. People are openly bad-mouthing her unlike in her school where they whisper. This other Marinette is too nice, a doormat who has problems when to strike and when to break her opponents. Marinette merely glared at the students and they clam up. Marinette continued walking, ready to fight with her trusty scissors in hand. She isn't a pacifist unlike Misterbug. She will fight when need be, but that isn't as fun as breaking her enemies with words.

"Good morning everyone." Marinette smiled, staring at her class. They're crowding against the newly arrived Lila. She walks over, offering the pastries with a smile.

"Oh Marinette!" Lila gasped and Marinette looked at Lila with curiosity. "You don't mind the sitting arrangement this time, do you? I really have a bad case of tinnitus and-"

"I know. I don't mind." Marinette doesn't need to hear everything. _It's an excuse and she gets it._ Marinette lets her classmates grab huge croissants, turning a blind eye when some guys grabbed two. Marinette continued. "It's actually a win-win. You get to learn and I get to finish my backlag."

"I told you she's fine with it." Alya smiled at Lila and Marinette moved her basket around, smiling at the excess. _This will be her lunch._

"Yeah.." Lila frowned, confused as Marinette head over to the back. Marinette sat down, pulling her tablet and stylus. She'll finish more work today while she negotiates with her teachers to give her more projects to raise her grade. She needs it. Her other self needs it very much.

* * *

"I need more money..." Marinette mumbled, already done fixing her online boutique to be more organized and eye-catching. Her other self is too nice. She doesn't have enough money for her own hobbies. Her other self's income is so bad that the other her needed to work on the bakery just to earn the ability to ask for an allowance.

"You could join contests or stuff you hate?" Plagg whispered inside her purse, munching on the cheese bread made by her parents. Another thing to note is that this timeline's Dupain and Cheng dislikes leaving the house and not knowing what's happening to her. She contacted her grandfather in both sides and they're not close to her either. Gina, her grandmother is close, but not close enough for the other her to tap Gina to be her model agent. She's a busy, under aged female so she needs an adult to manage the problem.

"Yeah.. From scratch." Marinette sighed. "After lunch, we're heading back and taking pictures of me. Modelling is a lot easier to earn quick buck, especially when it's the incoming thesis for fashion students."

"Sly." Plagg chuckled and Marinette grabbed another croissant as she took down notes in her other self's notebook. It's just like her notes but with black cats everywhere at the top.

**[Want to be an idol?]**

"?" Marinette stares at the website, seeing Clara Nightingale. She remembers her Alya wanting to get an interview with Clara. 'If I can join this and convince Clara...?!'

"Your eyes are sparkling again." Plagg snickered and Marinette feels this might be the way to get Alya back _even if this isn't her Alya_.

"No loss." Marinette sees the companies listed below. If she doesn't get picked, she technically submitted a resume to them. She will stand out because: ' **this ordinary Marinette has a secret!** '

[This isn't my world after all~✩]

If things go bad, she can always escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I chose her to keep joining modeling for fun is because I remember a ton of kwami swap where Marinette becomes Gabriel's daughter and she's pretty cute.


	5. Chatte Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette acts different.

Marinette meets her teachers one by one, glad she manages to get a project to pull her grades up. It's not a hard project, pretty easy in her opinion. Easing up to them to give her a hard test, Marinette swore she'll write down the notes her other self needs later. She knows how Marinette learns her items better than anyone else. She heads out with a winning smile, ready to head back to the bakery and take those pictures with the help of Plagg.

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" Alya asked and Marinette shook her head. The way she walks out gets some looks on her, they're surprised. It makes Marinette wonder if it has something to do with her Noire saunter. It's something Misterbug says is very distinct on her _or it could be Misterbug trying to be flirty_.

She heads back, still surprised with the amount of care and love these two adults are stuffing at her face. She refused the pastries for now, telling them she plans on taking some photography. She asked Plagg to help her as she chooses her dresses. Unfortunately, she needs to head out and take some scenic picture. Out she goes after a couple of shots, carrying dresses as she heads to the park.

"What are you doing here Vincent?" Marinette found her luck to be strangely good, spotting the photographer. He's taking pictures of the scenery.

"Choosing the next spot for the photo shoot of course!" Vincent spun to see the bluenette with her dresses. "Oh~ You need my expertise, Marinette?"

"Your expertise for a basket of goods?" Marinette offered with a cheeky smile and Vincent clapped his hands. When she heard the photographer use her name, she knew the male has a soft spot for her. Marinette is a rather childish name.

"You got yourself a deal." Vincent shook her hands, dragging her with him towards two of his colleagues. "Now let's give you a make-over!"

"N-not too much~!" Marinette yelled, surprised at this man's enthusiasm. She's been to a couple of photo shoots with Vincent and it's really problematic when there are very few staff because the man will try to spread his energy into the field. She also knows Plagg is laughing at her. _Smug cheesy cat._

* * *

After the enthusiastic photography, Marinette ran off wearing a black cat ear jacket, white undershirt and pink pants while holding a bag containing her dresses. She ran like her life depended on it, laughing as Plagg let out a couple of jokes inside her inner pocket. She reached the school, hoodie long pulled down to reveal her flowing hair. She runs, having some of the light pink peonies on her hair fall. They had too much fun having a free-style photo shoot. No restraints. Pure fun despite being complete strangers.

"Sorry!" Marinette grabbed the door frame before she slipped pass her classroom, smiling as she's out of breath in front of Miss Bustier. She panted, explaining. "Can I take the quiz?"

"You have thirty minutes.." Miss Bustier shook her head and Marinette took a step with her bag. "But you will answer right at the front to prevent another cheating incident."

"I-Oh. Ok." Marinette placed her bag of clothes down, heading to the teacher's table and holding her hand out. "May I take it now?"

"Remove your jacket." Miss Bustier glanced at Marinette, curious why the bluenette has a strange flower crown. It's cute, but not fit for the situation. While Marinette removes her jacket, Miss Bustier explained. "This is worth ten percent of your grade Marinette. How will you finish this test if you arrive late?"

"I'm sorry, madame." Marinette reveals she's wearing a long-sleeve white lace shirt top with ruffles at the end sleeves and the neck area. The other her made it and it's a really nice item wear to emphasize her innocence and body shape as against the grass.

"Here's your pen." Miss Bustier offered and Marinette rested her hand on the table as she leaned to stare at the paper.

...

Marinette managed to answer everything, submitting her paper last before the bell rung. Miss Bustier scanned her paper before smiling at Marinette so she's free to go. Marinette went over to grab her bag of clothes, heading up to grab her bag and slung her hoodie on herself.

Miss Bustier seems suspicious of her for unknown reasons. _Is it because of Marinette's grades slacking off?_ Marinette vows to finish the projects and make her other self be happier. She remembers Plagg talking about self-love and this is literally what she can do to love herself, her other self but still the same.

"You should visit the library first." Plagg noted and Marinette agreed because she remembers something that the deadline of Clara's thing is at the end of school hours. She rushes inside, seeing a ton of female students talking to each other. Marinette squeezes, heading to Alya's side who is listening to Lila's tales. Adrien looks ready for a saving grace which is apparently her.

"Marinette!" Adrien's eyes sparkled with life when he saw her, immediately getting out of Lila's grip and used the chair to avoid Chloé as well. He lands on the ground, bumping her shoulder with a wide grin. "I heard you kept Vincent busy."

"How would you know I was with Vincent.... Ah." Marinette squinted when Adrien showed her the photographer's instagram. Marinette leaned to stare at the comment, being labelled **@Marithemodel** might not let her other self like that. "He should change that to #Mari the designing model."

"That's too long." Adrien chuckled and Marinette smiled that at least Adrien here is more care-free than her Adrien. He's always so stressed that she doesn't know how to comfort him.

"The results are here!" Juleka gasped and everyone stared at the screen. The chatter grew louder and Marinette was glad Adrien dragged her out of the library. When they reached outside, Adrien has one arm over her waist and bag so she wouldn't lose anything or herself while Marinette is clinging to Adrien's neck to make themselves smaller to escape faster.

"That's pretty hectic huh?" Adrien commented as they reached the exit, looking down at the bluenette. "I don't get the hype. I mean... It's an honor to work alongside Clara Nightingale but being an idol sounds tough."

"I actually joined for the quick connections." Marinette confessed, letting go of Adrien's neck so she can grab her bag from his arm. "Thanks for the save... Why did you save me?"

"You covered your ears and your hands couldn't stop shaking because of the noise." Adrien frowned and Marinete blinked. _She didn't know that._ Adrien fixed the natural peony hairband on her head. "Don't worry. I'm claustrophobic. It's a win-win."

"Oh..." Marinette found a missing piece on Adrien's reasoning. She tilts her head, tapping her lips with her right index finger. "Really?"

"Really." Adrien looked at her with another of those sunshine smiles. This Adrien is less stressed but he's fitter.. _Her Adrien is pretty skinny even after their snack time every night? **I am not feeding him enough!**_

"When did you get the ring Marinette?" Adrien asked and Marinette continues observing his bone structure.

"Heirloom..." Marinette shrugged it off, now staring down and also realizing the blonde wore a inconspicuous ring at his ring finger. "Oh."

"..." Both teenagers stared at each other in the eyes. Suddenly, the pieces come together.

_It all makes sense now._

Adrien stumbled back to lean on the wall, speechless while Marinette rubbed her cheeks. It was a silent revelation. Both black cats are too casual in their approach to hide the truth so it seems the world was too kind or cruel as to make the reveal so easy.

"Plagg? (Marinette warned.) Tikki is going to kill us." Marinette muttered under her breath, one hand on her hip with her bags while the other covered her forehead. _All this time. The work schedule. The girlfriend timing._ Marinette laughed, finding it too humorous. 'I fell in love with this blonde twice!'

"Don't worry. I'm guessing the two ladybugs also found each other out." The other Plagg muttered, coming out of Adrien's inner pocket.

"Plagg. People could see you." Adrien regained the ability to talk, glaring at his kwami.

"Hey me." Plagg waved back, hiding in Marinette's black jacket. "Not sure why the world ain't destroyed yet but whatever. How are you?"

"The life." The other Plagg grinned. "Unlimited Camembert deluxe. Lemme guess? You're trying to hook your kitten to her bug?"

"Yep but damn Tikki paired him with Mirror." Plagg scratched his cat ears. "Like seriously? My kitten was ready for him then she does that trick! How about you?"

"Tikki's corrupted her and I guess based on your kitten's words, she's cracking under pressure." The other Plagg raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty much." Plagg looked at Marinette, smiling. "I might not have unlimited cheese but she lets me try all sorts of cheese with bread."

"Cheese and bread are never far off." The other Plagg nodded sagely.

"I'm getting a headache just watching two Plaggs." Adrien is still leaning on the wall.

"Sure it's not because you realize you friendzoned the other me?" Marinette teased, winking at the sulking teen. "How I'm your really good friend~?"

"Stop! How would I know?" Adrien groaned, ruffling his hair. "I didn't know she was right behind me all this time?!"

"Now I'm really afraid of returning to my world." Marinette giggled, seeing that they're pretty much screwed with both Ladybugs. "How can other me move on when the one who broke her heart twice is the same one?"

"How can the other me stand you?! You're so... playful." Adrien hissed and Marinette gave a loop-sided smile.

"Ask him once we make the portal." Marinette offered, taking a step back and tugging Adrien when the doors opened in front of her. Their kwamis hid in their jackets as their female classmates stared at Marinette with some unknown emotion.

"You won!" Alya declared and Marinette isn't sure why she's not smiling. Didn't the other her promise to give Alya a Clara Nightingale interview? No. _Oh no._

"Who was on second place?" Marinette wondered why Adrien pulled her close. She knows it's unconscious, recalling she too tugged Misterbug close when she sensed a threat and vice versa. Adrien is the ideal black cat while she's the ideal ladybug...

"Me and Rose... Surprisingly." Juleka scratched her arm, somewhat confused why that happened.

"But it should've been Lila." Rose pouted. "She looked so cute in her outfits and it was even made by Gabriel-"

*Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Just a sec." Marinette reads the messages, nodding that everything is going according to plan. She returns to face her classmates, smiling. "Let me make this call first okay?"

"But you won fair and square." Sabrina blinked, confused and Marinette calls before the blonde bee pops out and tries to start another scandal.

"It's okay guys." Lila wiped her eyes and Marinette can see the brunette's eyes aren't red. "Thanks for all the help. I'm sure Clara didn't choose me to not be bias for the rest."

"That's really nice of you Lila." Alya smiled. Marinette tapped her foot, waiting for the call.

" **Marinette?** " Clara called, jubilant at hearing her. **"Is this the ladybug I met?"**

"Maybe. Maybe not." Marinette starts, rubbing her foot on the ground. "Listen. I realized my friends on second place deserve this more than me, especially when I entered without knowing the repercussions of my actions."

"What?" Juleka almost shouted in disbelief while Rose gasped. Marinette is smiling, still leaning on Adrien who staring down at Clara's face alongside Marinette.

**"There's nothing wrong being chosen."** Clara reassured. **"It's only a couple of songs, dance, tours and a contract to make everything happen."**

"How about you give Alya an interview instead and have my two friends be your idols?" Marinette negotiated instead, smiling at her friend. "These two have a lovely cute feel to them and I do owe Alya an interview with you."

"Oh my god." Alya never thought Marinette would actually help her with that.

**"That's quite selfless of you,"** Clara Nightingale remarked. **"Very well. What else do you want me to do?"**

"Oh. Do you know this girl?" Marinette wondered innocently, eyes looking up and smiling. She turns her phone to face the female classmates, showing the singer to Lila's face. "Her name is Lila."

[ _God. I'm petty but this is in the name of self-love. ~~Let's break **this Lila** one by one~~._]

"Lila says you asked her for inspiration and even invited her to your tours." Marinette sounds very innocent, but she sees the female classmates show express concern at the singer's expression. "I know this because it's posted in the Ladyblog which got around five million views!"

" **Hey Clara~?** "

Marinette asked, her smile now that of a Cheshire cat.

" **I̲͛̇ͅš̭̒ͅ ṫ̼h̳̕į̆s̲̪̬̔̎͡ a͍̿ļ͋l͇̣̦̜̲̎͐̉́ tr̗̂ù͙̥́̿ͅe̤̓̓͢?̡͍̱̘̍̋͌͝** "


	6. Two Ladybugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empathic Ladybugs mutually panicking.

"Is this true?" Gabriel Agreste asked for the second time, never imagining his other version would do such a thing to each other. It was undesirable, disturbing and downright shameful to only have one pair of the set. 'How will I get Emilie back if there are two ladybugs?!'

"Yes..." Nathalie adjusts her glasses, showing him two ladybugs in her tablet which has gone viral in the past hour. Gabriel winced, eyes burning from the truth.

...

"Sir?" Nathalie inquired, concerned for her mourning superior. "Do you wish to postpone the photo shoot?"

"Yes.." Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose, wishing he could go to that timeline and smack some sense to the other Hawkmoth. **_He_** should have known better. He really should have. Gabriel pulled out the Guardian's tablet, going to see if there's a remedy to this _delicate situation._ 'Hang in there, Emilie. I will bring you back!'

* * *

[UNKNOWN UNIVERSE]

When Ladybug got zapped by Sweet-cheroo because Chat Noir was somewhat distracting her, she found herself tripping and falling in the arms of someone. The bluenette placed both hands on his chest out of instinct, staring at familiar ladybug themed chest armor. _Realization dawned at her._ Ladybug pushed away from the stranger, facing a concerned Misterbug.

_Both ladybugs grew pale._

"What were you fighting?" Misterbug looked around, hoping to see any portal. None. The transfer was fluid, a bleep and the two females switched.

"A switching akuma, but calm down..." Ladybug started, not calm herself considering there is no ladybugs in her timeline and the world is screwed with two chaotic individuals even if the other her might be trustworthy.

"How can I be calm?! How can you stay calm?!" Misterbug is still dramatic just like her Chat Noir, moving around the roof to search for any trace. _Nothing._ Misterbug looked back at her, worried. "Please tell me you aren't the guardian!"

"Are you the guardian?" Ladybug realized another problem when Misterbug stared at her with wide eyes. They're both the guardians and the ladybugs in the same timeline. "I need to get back!"

"I'll help you." Misterbug stated and Ladybug nodded. Misterbug is prancing, holding both his arms. Ladybug can see the fear in his expression. "We'll postpone the patrols and focus on deciphering Master Fu's PDF. When we got the theory down, I'll bring the miracle box over and fix this mess."

"You have Master Fu's PDF?" Ladybug looked at him in surprise which Misterbug shrugged off.

"Chatte loves hoarding." Misterbug seems visibly shaken without his partner. Ladybug doesn't feel... anything but concern for her world. She thinks about the akumas, her grades, her family and school..

[ _The other her must be thinking the same._ ]

"Tonight." Ladybug asked and she heard a familiar beep from the male's earrings.

"Tonight." Misterbug agreed, looking up to give a strain smile. Something in her wanted to comfort him but a huge part of her told her not to because.. _Why?_

"If you have any problems, don't hesitate to call." Misterbug snapped her from her spiraling thoughts, hesitantly reaching to place a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Sure..." Ladybug looked up at him, noting his actions. _It's like he's stepping on eggshells._ It reminds her Chat Noir again and yet this isn't him. _It's someone who's not her partner._

"Bug out." Ladybug pulled away first. If this is a similar timeline then they don't know each other's civilian identities. Sure. They might have some differences but it can't be all that bad. Ladybug swung away, leaving behind the lost bug to his thoughts.

* * *

Arriving back to her balcony, Ladybug de-transformed and landed down to her bed. She hesitantly scanned her area together with Tikki, searching for the differences. A mini-fridge. She opens this to find a ton of cheese. _Go figure._

"She has so many stuff~" Tikki said in awe, staring at the trinkets and sticky notes laying about. Tikki flew around and stared at the schedules covertly hidden. "And knows so much too."

"How much?" Marinette quickly heads to where her diary lies, pulling out her key and thankful it fit perfectly to open the lock. She grabs the diary, exact same covering as hers, and opens it.

"Like very much.." Tikki decides to go to the cookie container, opening it and happy to see butter cookies. The ladybug kwami chews on it, clicking. "And it's so quiet."

"You're right..." Marinette managed to read the first pages of her diary before deciding to check downstairs. "I'll be right back Tikki."

"Hm~" Tikki agreed and the bluenette carefully heads down, peeking to see if her parents are there. _None_. Marinette frowned. _Her parents are usually in the bakery. Where else would they be?_ Marinette heads back up, surprised to see Tikki now fluttering and staring at the medals used as paperweight.

"Other me seems pretty accomplished..." Marinette remarked, deciding to pick up the sketches to see a first page littered with very red ladybugs. "Oh."

"I don't think Plagg is doing a good job helping her." Tikki fluttered to her side, grimacing as Marinette flipped the next pages to see more ladybugs and a small black kitty all alone in the corner of the page. "I think you should read her diary. I'll check her account."

"Good idea." Marinette doesn't know what could possibly make her any more stressed than losing Master Fu, becoming the Guardian and trying to move on from her crush. Heading back to her chaise, Marinette continued reading the pages. Chloé is more influential in school, becoming the queen there. Lila has some backbone on her claim, being a real diplomat's daughter. Her parents are passive-aggressive. The media hates her. The other Marinette always brings a pair of scissors on her for self-defense, also the one who gets accused of stalking after said stalking prevented a couple of strange fan girl assaults.

~~Always wanting to be adequate. Always doing the wrong thing. Always needing to be the bigger person.~~

"..." Marinette kept turning the pages, unsure if this is her life or actually Chat. This Marinette face constant criticism because she's the black cat. _Disposable. Useless. Dangerous._ Chat Noir could be experiencing the same thing. However, she reads the cryptic messages regarding the other her's patrol and situation and recalls her times with Chat. **Misterbug is constantly late because of civilian life. Misterbug seems to be down, offer him sweets in the next patrol.** **Misterbug and Ryuuko are flirting** _and Alya might be right. Maybe he doesn't like me_ anymore?

"..." Marinette covers her mouth, feeling tears fall as she read each one carefully. The entries are straight to the point when it comes to emotions, naive yet understanding. Marinette carefully got her other self's phone, scrolling at the pictures.

'I don't even see myself important enough to be in the pictures.' The other Marinette is too giving, breaking down without anyone seeing.

[ _This might be worse._ ]


	7. Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug!Mari pities Chat!Mari and eventually realizes she ignored Chat in one go. Oof!

"Marinette...?" After a couple of hours, Tikki called for her attention and turned to see Marinette crying as she covered her mouth. The kwami quickly hurried to her baby bug, hugging her head as the tears keep flowing. Tikki knows something is wrong, but Marinette doesn't know how to start. **This is all messed up.**

The other her fell in love with Misterbug, following the friends to lovers trope, but both Marinettes know a relationship won't work with two heroes so she kept this crush to herself. _Besides, Misterbug is homeschooled so he doesn't understand flirting so well._ Marinette found it stupid and really painful when her other self made a deal with Misterbug in their identity reveal. _If Misterbug doesn't learn of her identity then that means he never did love her._

This other Marinette also doesn't believe in love at first sight, but eventually succumbs to Alya's influence when the reporter (and several of her female classmates) point the soulmate ice cream. This in turn made this version of herself try to get close to Adrien like her, but each attempt is foiled by the world. It's also not helpful how the other Marinette is surrounded by people who discourage this love.

Her parents are worried of her heart getting broken, fearful of an akumatization. Her teachers want her to focus on her studies, seeing a bright future ahead of her. Her friends love being matchmaker, unaware of her other self's unworldly bad luck. Misterbug is sneaky enough to convince her other self not to push through with some heart-warming events to invite her crush. Adrien is also the main problem, choosing to date Kagami then Lila and whatever..

"H-how's her desktop?" Marinette hiccuped, using a towel nearby to wipe her eyes.

"Really clean and organized." Tikki noted, nuzzling her forehead. Marinette is curled on in the chaste, thankful Hawkmoth took a break from akumatization. "She has her week empty. That'll give us enough time to get back to our world!"

"Y-yeah..." Marinette can understand why she's free. Her other self kept herself in her own little bubble, picking on stuff she wants to do and leaving trails of petals for people to believe she's okay. This other her isn't okay. 'Not okay at all.'

"You think Misterbug knows?" Tikki sat on the arm as Marinette sat up, watching her chosen wipe her eyes.

"If I didn't know how Chat's doing, how would he know?" Marinette can see the similarities. It's too glaring. Also, they're the guardians so they would be busy handling the mess. They don't have time to notice their partner falling apart. They wouldn't even notice themselves fall apart. Marinette exhaled, hugging this tear-jerking diary. "I need a hug."

"Hugging~!" Tikki moved her antennae, zooming to her arm and hugging her.

"Thanks Tikki but I mean the other me." Marinette giggled, thankful she has someone as loving as Tikki to be there for her. "She needs tons of hugs."

"Plagg isn't a mushy kwami." Tikki muttered, looking up at Marinette. "He must be distracting her."

"But isn't that lonely?" Marinette glanced around the room with no trace of Adrien or even her classmates. A barren wall with tons of small sentimental trinkets she never knew how the feline got it.

"Maybe she's used to it?" Tikki pointed out, letting go and flying around once more. "Maybe the love she knows is that of agape? She doesn't write love letters or save a ton of Adrien pictures.."

"So she's not a fan girl, but a stalker..." Marinette sat on the chaise, glancing at the schedules of all her classmates.

"This you is very protective." Tikki commented, staring at her vanity mirror then at the table. "Curious, faithful and duty-bound."

"And she's willing to let both guys go for them to be happy.." Marinette said, staring up at the wall. _She would do the same... Right?_ The recent entry made it feel natural to the black cat.

 _'_ If Misterbug and Adrien are happy then I should be too.' However, this idea makes her feel awful because the other her gave valid points to love both the love of her life and her partner-in-crime. Then there's her decision to easily dismiss Chat Noir and being unable to move on with Adrien. 'Adrien **is** happy with Kagami. I should... I can't.'

"Tikki?" Marinette asked, suddenly aware of the possibility that Luka might just be a rebound to her. "Do you... Do you think I need to take care of myself first?"

"You always need to take care of yourself, Marinette." Tikki cooed, coming to her side with a huge ladybug stuff toy. It looked pretty cute and Marinette accepted it whole-heartedly. "I'm sure everyone would want that."

"Thanks.. I should do that... Love myself first... Yeah..." Marinette hugged the ladybug, smelling the scent of cheese. "At least it isn't Camembert."

"Maybe the other Plagg isn't that stinky?" Tikki smiled, happy for her.

"When we see each other, I'm going to give her a big hug!" Marinette decided, smiling at the thought. This other her doesn't see herself worth loving so it's up to her to find a way to open a rift and get that girl to love herself more. 'That's a lot of pronouns. I'll have to make a nickname for her.'

"Or~ We can advise Misterbug to take care of her." Tikki suggested. "We can't always be there for her!"

"But Tikki! She says Misterbug **is** always busy and what if Misterbug thinks of it differently?" Marinette huffed, looking away from her kwami. "Besides, he already has a girlfriend... _Like Adrien_."

"Maybe he doesn't know she needs it?" Tikki pointed out. "Maybe he thought she's okay when she isn't?"

"I...Er..." Marinette bit her lower lip. _Too many similarities to her world_. Marinette curled up once more with the ladybug plushie. "But I rejected Chat's support so that means he won't take mine either."

"You won't know that." Tikki went up to pat her cheeks. "Come on Marinette! So what if Misterbug likes Ryuuko here? Lady Noire is his partner and he needs to care for her. Friends do that."

"It's nearing patrol too.." Marinette dreaded meeting the other ladybug. Something about him felt so... different _yet familiar_. It's... Marinette doesn't know what it is.

'No. I do know the feeling.' Marinette won't deny it. Misterbug reminds her of herself, but also Chat. Wait. Why would Misterbug make that expression when he isn't in love with Lady Noire _It shouldn't look that heart-wrenching_ and why did he not move from his spot when she left? Isn't he always busy? 'Why would he..?'

"Oh no." Marinette sat up, her other self is so innocent. She thought Misterbug doesn't like her anymore because of him talking about and flirting with Ryuuko. 'What if he's actually just trying to make her jealous-?!'

"Something wrong?" Tikki asked and Marinette placed both hands on her cheek, finding this to be oh so problematic. She has to tell Misterbug, but what's the point in telling him? Misterbug is the guardian. He has no time for love, but ~~then he could lose Lady Noire~~ what if he actually still loves her? Marinette finds herself spinning once more, dizzy of this confusing condition. 'What if I lose Chat Noir?'

"We should meet Misterbug ASAP." Marinette needed another perspective. She can't rely on her other self even if that's technically her. The experience is too different, but these are the same people with the same heart but different kwamis. The kwamis help them take an action. Lady Noire decided to move on by distracting herself. Ladybug chose to move on and becoming the guardian Master Fu left for her. They are two different individuals but with the same ache in their heart. "If my other self won't solve this love problem then I will!"

"Don't push too hard." Tikki warned. "Remember. This isn't our world. We can't force any reveals and we aren't supposed to disrupt her relationships with anyone.."

"But other me loves them both and..." Marinette flails her sacred item. "It hurts that I'm hurting twice! Can't I be happy in this world?"

"Marinette. I know she's hurt and I also want to help but it isn't in our place." Tikki looked down, also sad for the other girl.

"Fine..." Marinette ruffled her hair. "At least she has a ton of free time on her hands."

"And money." Tikki noted. "She also has to-do list! You can try it out."

"Let's see.." Marinette scanned the kitty paw notes. _So cute._ Reading them. "Do the groceries. Call Clara to give Alya an interview. Make chocolate croissants to surprise bug..."

"Stalk Luka..." Marinette blinked, confused with the last statement. "Tikki... Do you think she's...?"

"You don't have to follow everything." Tikki rubbed her cheek. "Look at the other side."

"Now I see it.." Marinette turned to see a ton of inspirational cat puns. It's like she allowed Chat Noir to stick his puns on her board. It's really... Cute if it weren't her doing that to herself. "I feel even more sad!"

"Grab some pastries and head over to Misterbug." Tikki stared at the ugly drawing. It was Miss Mendeleiev's attempt to draw Plagg and Tikki. "I suddenly remember that there are now two Plaggs in our world I don't like that fact at all."

"Double the trouble." Marinette went down to start stocking some pastries in a basket, preparing for the awkward meet-up of two Ladybugs.

* * *

A version of her with so much free time, amazing organization skills and highly functional in whatever she wants to accomplish, is also very left out of the loop by everyone around her. **Marinette didn't like that.** Maybe it's to keep the other her safe from akuma or maybe her other self chooses to be alone. **Marinette will never know, but she does know what she could be feeling**.

_It's for the best._

If no one is close to the black cat and the other her dies or gets into an accident, no one would worry about her. Her other self wouldn't feel so guilty in letting people worry so much. **But then...** Pushing people away and telling them you're okay isn't fine at all. _It's not right._

 _Fine!_ Marinette will admit she's a hypocrite, but the other her offered so much to so many people **and how could anyone just shrug her off that way**?! Marinette has never given her 100% to anyone, the closest would be Adrien and that's a 75% chance because she has friends and love isn't everything. _People shouldn't be giving their everything to one person. Chat Noir is an idiot for offering his 100% to her._ That's why she rejects it. ~~Marinette doesn't want her partner to regret it if she does take it then Misterbug takes it all and leaves nothing for her other self?!~~

"It's not fair." Ladybug muttered under her breath. The ones in her other version's contact list are: **her parents, Adrien, Alya, Caline Bustier, Gorilla and Nino.** That's it. The rest aren't even named. They're all just phone numbers and Marinette had to guess based on the type of style they text. The other her also isn't in the other informal groupchats, the silly meme chat and even the class shenanigan group page. Her other self is only in the official groupchat for academics and school activities.

'Does she even know?' The crimson heroine swung away from her balcony, observing the streets of Paris. The police are active, waving at her with a smile. _Do they smile that way to the other me?_ Ladybug felt her blood boil, confused and frustrated how her other self is fine living in solitude. Tikki says this Marinette is fine with the lack of constant warmth but that's still her.

**That other Marinette is still her** , a young and inspiring fashion designer who wants to get her dream job and be happy...

'But she's not happy. I'm not happy!' Ladybug landed on the roof, needing to kick something first to get it out of her system. It was unfair for the world to do that because no matter what she does, she still gets weight on her shoulders. People are still expecting her to be better, do no wrong and be a bigger person. 'But I am! We're both trying so hard.'

"..." Ladybug turned silent, staring at the basket of pastries in her hands. It's warm, the ones her other self made before leaving to fight the akuma with Misterbug. Her other self who doesn't ask for money and understands her parents want to live their lives without her as their restraints. _Does her Maman and Papa see her as a burden?_ Her other self who doesn't understand that it's okay to cry and take a break because she deserves it. _Marinette doesn't even know if her other self is close to Luka. If her other self was close, she wouldn't stalk him._

"Pffft!" Ladybug laughed, truly finding herself as one big hypocrite. She spins her yo-yo, continuing her journey. She'll find the main problem and create a solution for her other self to use. She always has a way to fix everything. Seeing Misterbug at the Eiffel, Ladybug found her heartache.


	8. Ladybug moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug!Mari talks to Misterbug.

"You're early." Ladybug lands on the Eiffel tower to meet her fellow bug, surprised to see him early. The diary did say he's always tardy. "You finished work ahead of time?"

"My father postponed it to next week. Here's the document.." Misterbug offers a tablet which Ladybug took a hold of. He then noticed the basket of sweets, smiling. "Are those for us?"

"More for you. She made a to-do list to always give you food." Ladybug chuckled as she offered the basket to him, now cradling the tablet with Master Fu's notes. "I've never gotten to read this after Miracle Queen happened."

"I never got the time to read it whole actually..." Misterbug stared at the basket, feeling guilty. "I just..."

"You don't have to explain. I read her diary." Ladybug flipped a page, reading the pdf copy. "Are we going to eat here?"

"No. We ate here two days ago..." Misterbug glanced down to see some Parisians taking pictures of them. Misterbug readies his yo-yo. "Come on! Follow me first."

"Sure." Ladybug trailed behind him, zipping across the area with a tablet in her arm. Landing on a familiar area, Ladybug watched Misterbug sit down with the basket beside him. She sits beside him, using the basket as the item to keep distance.

...

"What do you usually do when you two are together?" Ladybug asked, reading the translations, and glanced at the male bug chewing on the croissant.

"Talk about anything really..." Misterbug munched, looking at her as well. "Usually vague details to keep our identities safe. The usual.."

"Yeah..." Ladybug paused at the fifth page, tucking it back in her arm. She could read it later. Her other self gave her so much free time and resources to use. This is the time to talk to Misterbug. "But that doesn't stop me from putting you in a hot seat."

"Oh right... You read her diary..." Misterbug continued eating and it really reminded her of Chat Noir with how fast and happy he looks. "Shoot me."

"Are you dating Ryuuko?" Ladybug asked and Misterbug choked on his croissant. _I knew it._ Ladybug offered the blue thermos, grabbing her pink one close. She made Hot chocolate. Hot chocolate and croissant are nice. Ladybug waits, finally grabbing one croissant to chew on. "So?"

"I-What? No!" Misterbug looked surprised and also frustrated. Ladybug squinted at him and Misterbug looked more morose. "I was... I was trying to make her jealous..."

"I knew it." Ladybug muttered. So Misterbug is like Chat Noir. They're both basing their knowledge on the internet which makes their affection somewhat superficial. "Then that means whatever she wrote about is also the same with my Chat..."

"So this is what you're planning." Misterbug slowly sipped his hot chocolate, staring at her intently. "You planning to kidnap the other me?"

"What?! No!" This time, it was Ladybug who grew startled. She almost forget her other version made jokes and light threats on that. "No way! I don't care about Chat that much..."

_Both turned silent._

"I'm worried for your chatte actually." Ladybug started, not sure how to go about it. It's like opening part of herself to someone who looks like her partner. Telling Misterbug doesn't feel right... Like she's betraying her partnership with Chat Noir. _No. I have to tell him_. Ladybug continued, glad Misterbug decides to eat another croissant in silence.

"She's keeping her emotions bottled up." Ladybug told him but he didn't seem fazed. "She doesn't have a lot of support and she's giving too much."

"I know..." Misterbug mumbled, not meeting her gaze. "But she's stubborn. She doesn't want my help... She pushes me away."

"Well..." Ladybug might as well pull out the bigger issues. "I guess you don't know she's moving on from you."

"Because of Ryuuko.." Misterbug is too calm that it scares her in some way. Chat Noir is usually so jubilant and punny that seeing this version of him makes her feel sad.

"Not just Ryuuko." Ladybug hoped her other self will forgive her. "Don't tell her I told you, but Lady Noire thinks she's not being a good enough chatte for you."

Misterbug stopped chewing.

"Her entries are short and it's mostly about your mood." Ladybug recalls the countdown and the arrangement her other self made to delay the akumatization process. "She's also noting different individuals to be her replace-"

"Stop." Misterbug requested, looking to the side as he eats his croissant. "Let's talk about something else."

"But this is a problem!" Ladybug needs to fix this. Her other self is thinking of it and knowing her own mind and heart, Lady Noire will enact this if something **very bad** happens to Misterbug. "I thought you two share everything? You should know that this is a real thing to worry about."

"Not this topic. We keep our own share of secrets..." Misterbug doesn't raise his voice, cool and rather professional. "And I doubt M'lady would do such a thing."

"You think I'm lying?" Ladybug asked, glaring at the silent blonde. "Why would I lie about this?!"

"I'm not saying you're lying." Misterbug looked back at her, level-minded. "But I don't think Noire would want someone to tell me this."

"You prefer not knowing what she plans?!" Ladybug found herself standing up, gripping the tablet hard as she glared at him. He's not even riled up, too mature- No. Cold. He's cold and her other self is very warm. No. What if he's acting that way because she isn't her other self? Ladybug doesn't know, but she's not lying and she really wants to help her other self. "I thought you love her?!"

"As long as Hawmoth is present, I don't think she and I can..." Misterbug trailed off, but Ladybug remembered some of her reasons why she crossed Chat off the list.

"Chat Blanc." Ladybug uttered. "Did Chat Blanc happen here too?"

"..." Misterbug opened his mouth and closed it. He thinks, sitting with a basket of pastries. She waits, standing with the tablet.

"I killed her." Misterbug admitted and Ladybug felt the area gone too cold. _Death. He killed her. He killed someone he loved._ Misterbug continued. "The akuma was in her ring..."

"I..." Ladybug doesn't know what to tell him. He has valid points... _But still.._. Ladybug walked towards the rails, finding the atmosphere rather tense. She remembers the entries, remembers the silent house back at home and the subtle isolation online... 'I don't even know how school will be like.'

"At least if she gets akumatized, she wouldn't be transformed..." Misterbug added, voice devoid of emotion. _A rehearsed tone. A teenager who works for the family business who never had time for himself._ That is the male her other self fell for, falling for the identity hidden within the ice walls erected to protect himself.

"This is the place I rejected Chat." Ladybug confessed, one hand holding the rail. She remembers the rose offered to her by Chat, remembers reading Lady Noire planting the rose and seeing it die the next day for unknown reasons. They had different situations. Lady Noire experiences a mix-life of hers and Chat so that means Misterbug also has a mixed life of both hers and Chat as well.

"While I kept rejecting him..." Ladybug sighed. "My other self waited for you to find her out... You were never planning to find her, were you?"

"It's for the best..." Misterbug answered the correctly, just the same answer she would say if Chat Noir would make a promise to that with her. But this is different. Misterbug let her other self wait. She doesn't even see anyone as highly as Adrien and Misterbug.

"I wish my other self didn't fall for you." Ladybug can't believe this. She can't believe her other self ignored someone as amazing as Luka because of two blondes.

"I was second place.." Misterbug could barely be heard.

"Against her soulmate." Ladybug doesn't want to hear his petty excuse nor face him. Her other self needs love and support and Misterbug (not like she wants to hate him because he does have a valid reason to not get close, but this was being done to a faithful feline **with her mindset**. Marinette knows what fidelity means.) won't be able to give her other self what she needs.

"When I get back home, I'll treat Chat right." Ladybug vowed, regretful for not caring for her partner. "When I meet the other me, I'm going to tell her to make friends with people who **can** help me. That way, she won't stop being Lady Noire and you two can have your professionalism-"

"Why are you treating _this_ as if I wanted **it**?!" Misterbug yelled, startling her. Ladybug faced the blonde standing with fists clenched. His forest green eyes are sharp enough to cut the wind. "Why are you making me look like the bad guy?! You did the same to your Chat!"

"But I didn't lead him on!" Ladybug yelled for her other self's sake. The entries say Misterbug and Lady Noire rarely argue, always in harmony. _Lady Noire is too forgiving. Misterbug is too dense._ Ladybug hates it. These two are keeping the problems under the mat, not solving anything. "You proposed to her! You agreed to find her! Then you just decide to let her down without telling her?!"

"I didn't stop loving her! I just need to defeat Hawkmoth to get our happy ending!" Misterbug explained but that's not how life works. Misterbug may be in her shoes as Ladybug, but he's thinking process is so simple like Chat.

"That's not how life works!" Ladybug argued. Nothing in life is that simple. She knows it so. She plans everything with each possible scenario. She wished life were that easy. It's not. It's never easy. Ladybug told the other ladybug. "The other me needs friends to support her! She needs to experience life and what it has to offer, but you won't let her!"

"I didn't give her any rules to follow!" Misterbug and her are yelling at the rooftop. The basket of food long forgotten.

"Most of her activities revolves around you!" Ladybug pointed her finger at him. Every entry always has a ladybug on it. Her other self heavily relies on Misterbug, too much that she's afraid everything will come falling down when reality comes into fruition. "If you two meet without the masks and you realize you don't love her anymore, she'll fall apart! I won't let her! You wouldn't either because you care about her!"

"No, because I won't stop loving her." Misterbug reverts back to his senses, growing concern at her anger. He can't stay angry at her, not when she has the same fiery attitude and concern. Not when Lady Noire has always been there for him.

"It's not healthy." Ladybug murmured, unable to stay angry at someone with the sad gaze as her partner. Someone who shows the same mannerisms and cows down when she becomes too frustrated. She turns away from him, not wanting to see those eyes. "I want _her_ to grow. I want _her_ to love _herself_. I want _her_ to feel loved."

"I'm sorry I don't believe in happy endings and your harmonious relationship with her." Ladybug hugged the tablet, staring down at the floor. "The road she's on isn't healthy. She's going to be lonely and she won't even know anything is wrong until someone says it in her face. This other me needs help and I will give that to her. I don't know how..."

"But I will." Ladybug promised because her other self deserves this. Superhero relationship won't work. Civilian relationships are okay. She won't let her other self remain single and wait for Misterbug to find her. She is not a princess who sleeps, but a Rapunzel who wastes her life being all dainty and nice. "Because I want the other me, Lady Noire me, to be happy."

...

"What would you do if the other me found you out?" Misterbug asked and Ladybug refuses to meet his gaze. "Would you start dating? Would you two..."

"We'd be friends..." Ladybug answered, truthfully. She rejected him because she loves another. Chat Blanc happened because she reciprocated her love for him. If she can work things out and learn why that happened then she can prevent that. That is, if there was an accidental reveal. "I would let him live his life. I can't promise not to be jealous, but if he really loves me then we'll meet each other again and fall in love."

"That's a trope." Misterbug humored but Ladybug doesn't find it funny. The fact the other ladybug is just as resolute as her in not having a relationship destroy the better chance of keeping Lady Noire as a miraculous holder with minimal changes in her life. She also can't tell Misterbug to stop doing whatever civilian work he does. 'That isn't right. Hero work shouldn't interfere with civilian life.'

"I gotta go. Forgot I have homework for tomorrow." Ladybug can't take the truth at face value. Her other self's mentality of love is so sad that it makes her re-think of her actions with Chat. _Poor Chat. You know you can love more than one person._ Ladybug didn't even glance back as she unfurled her yo-yo. "Keep the basket and thermos. Throw it if you want. I'll text you through comm when I found the solution."

"Wait!" Misterbug called out and Ladybug hesitantly turns to stare at him. The skies have covered the moon, making it quite hard to see his expression. It's getting dark. _It might rain soon._

"If you need anything else, you can call me." Misterbug told her but that isn't what he wanted to say.

"Bye..." Ladybug threw her yo-yo and let it wrap around a pillar, swinging with her tablet in her arm. That did not go the way she planned it to be. Cat-bug is too dense, cold and afraid. Hopefully, today with be better. 'A bright new day.'


	9. Unfamiliar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette enters her school and decides to make things right.

Marinette wakes up with three alarms: one stereotypical alarm clock which fell from the table by her cabinet, her phone vibrating and playing the MIRACULOUS song in loud volume, and a literal chain reaction machine in sync with the clock. The last alarm had the bluenette attacked by a number of marbles. That really got her awake. Tikki said the last alarm must be the work of Plagg, giggling at its cuteness. Marinette found it cute too. _Plagg is the mischievous friend._

Heading downstairs, Marinette eats her meal with her parents. They are just the same with her parents, but her mother is more busy with the finances and her dad is more creative in making another Dupain special. Asking if she can bring a basket of sweets for her friends, Marinette was surprised her parents told her it'll go to her allowance AND the fact that she doesn't need to treat her classmates for friendship.

"True friends don't need to be bribed, Marinette." Sabine pet her head, motherly and wise but something felt so wrong when her mother said that. Marinette smiles back, unsure what to say as her father packed experimental and really amazing-looking pastries. Her parents are extra cautious with her classmates _unlike her nice parents._ Giving her parents a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Marinette noticed the visible surprise and cheer in her Papa and Maman's face. Her other self seems to be rather closed off compared to her.

With a basket of goods, Marinette decides she'll help her other self. She'll be the one to reach out and get her other self some friends. _Expand the bubble._

[ _The world is bigger than she believes it to be._ ]

Heading to school, Marinette heads to school with her purse, schoolbag and basket of goodies. People are whispering at her unlike in her school where they were more verbal. This other Marinette is pretty intimidating, having someone shiver when the bluenette glanced at his direction. Marinette decides to look down and move on, ignoring them. Marinette continued walking, ready to surprise her classmates with the goodies. She knows she should try to be open and cheery like Chat Noir, but it's pretty hard when these people have the same face in her other world.

"Good morning everyone!" Marinette smiled, entering the room with a basket of goods. They're crowding against the newly arrived Lila which is a norm. Marinette is surprised with how the classroom seems to be decorated, walking over with the pastries. A party for her? 'I guess she's popular in both worlds..'

"Oh Marinette!" Lila gasped and Marinette looked at this Lila with caution. _This Lila seems 'better' than the other one, sporting real surprise._ "I thought you were going absent today? I hope you don't mind if I sit here again, do you? I really have a bad case of tinnitus and I need to catch up on our class-"

"How can I miss the opportunity to welcome a friend back? (Marinette offered her huge basket which her papa stuffed tons of items. Marinette smiles, genuine.) And don't worry. I don't mind you taking my seat, Lila." Marinette read the entries. Her other self thinks Chloé and Lila have the same reason for not liking her: ENVY. Her other self has other people who are jealous of something that's related to her, but she ignores it. ~~Marinette doesn't understand how the other her could be so accomplished while she's a klutzy mess.~~ Her classmates are getting the food, happy to hear her classmates genuinely happy and glad to taste these. Her other self is really secretive, isn't she? Marinette continued, staring at a _possibly_ better Lila. "I hope you like it everyone!"

"Thanks M!" Alya gives her a hug, startling Marinette. Alya hasn't hugged her for a long time and well... Marinette giggled as Alya gives her a kiss. _It feels nice._ Marinette remembers how close her other self is with Alya, even visiting the woman as Lady Noire. _Like Chat Noir to me._ Alya munched on the chouquette, giving her a knowing look. "I'm guessing a certain black cat told you?"

"I-Uh yeah!" Marinette forgot she isn't part of the groupchats. If she were then her other self would realize the class expecting her to bring pastries for the return student. That's what a class rep should be right? Warm and welcoming. Marinette grabbed near empty basket, glad everyone is happy and warm. "Yesterday morning."

"Oh.." Adrien's voice surprised her next, Marinette actually almost fell down had Nino not been there. Marinette blinked rapidly, staring at the silent model. Adrien seemed really tired in this world, less cheerful. "I was hoping you heard from her recently..."

"I..." Marinette's heart ached for him. This Adrien sounded more polite, gentle and so... Lonely. No. That can't be right. Adrien is just tired. Her other self's entries over-exaggerate. Adrien's father wouldn't be that cruel as to work his child to the bone. Adrien is fine. Marinette looked away, giving up as she held the basket. 'It's not my place.'

"I miss her too sunshine, but don't worry about it." Alya reassured as Marinette head over to the back. She can hear Alya loud and clear, not sure if the reporter is telling this to Adrien or more to herself. _Alya is Lady Noire's close friend too._ "I'm sure Noire is kicking her way back to Paris!"

'I hope not.' Marinette sat down, pulling her other self's tablet after transferring Fu's PDF to it. With how the teacher treats her other self, she knows no one will mind if she focuses on this text. _The portfolio, resume and legal documents gave her enough to know her other self is a literal star student._ I need to find a way back home. _Her Chat needs her._ Her other self also needs a hug.

* * *

'I am hot.' Marinette later winds up researching her other self, checking the e-mails sent to her. It's her other self's part-time jobs. It's exactly like hers, but with an off-and-on modeling and backstage contract. Marinette is staring at the covers made by magazine editors, staring at mysterious and breath-taking eyes with a ton of seduction dropped into one. Her other self was just as bold as Chat Noir and knew how to use her sex appeal when need be. Marinette isn't a narcissist, but she can now understand why people find her hot.'So this is how Narcissus feels?'

Fortunately, her other self works in Chinese fashion companies. Unfortunately, China's influence is spreading quickly. There are at least three e-mails begging Marinette to let them amend the contract. The companies want to start a line in France but they're afraid Marinette would drop them like flies and find another company. _She is chaotic._

"What am I going to do...?" Marinette whispers to herself, bringing out her notes to see cute ladybugs. She checks her phone, realizing she should check those already read messages. Her gaze widens, staring at the amount of people her other self talks to. The other her told Clara that she will help choose the winners that the singer will help make **into idols for a week**. She remembers her classmates chatting so eagerly about it. Rose really wanted to be an idol to make everyone happy.

"?!" Marinette receives a new message and she knows that number anywhere. It was **Jagged Stone**. Marinette read the message, turning pale at how casual it sounded. It's as if this happened more times than she can count.

**[Check these out!]** Tikki peeked from her purse, staring at the phone on Marinette's lap. Jagged attached a picture of the latest attire dedicated to Jagged Stone's album. **[You don't mind wearing it, don't you? Do it for Fang!]**

"It's so _punk_." Tikki said in awe, staring at the steampunk attire. Marinette knows it'll match her other self very well, with the no non-sense attitude or even the mischievous rebellion streak.

"I dunno..." Marinette bit her lower lip, typing a response. 'I should delay this. I shouldn't be wearing this. I won't be able to give this justice.'

 **[Too late! Coming over. >:D]** Jagged is more chaotic and eager than her Jagged Stone. **[Lmao. Gonna be rock and roll!]**

'NONONONONO' Marinette finds herself tugging her pigtails at the response. 'I didn't even respond yet! Why is he pulling the guns?! Is the other me that random?!'

"Calm down Marinette." Tikki whispered and Marinette is staring at her phone as if it grew two heads. "I know you can do it!"

"That's not what I need right now." Marinette hits her head on the table, glad no one is asking her feelings. Another message and Marinette glanced at the other unknown text.

**[This is Clara Nightingale, telling you not to bail.]** Marinette wants to bang her face over and over. The message from these two are too casual. How did the other me not reveal Lila is a liar? Marinette finds that maybe the entries aren't telling her everything. **[I'll be sending you pictures of our top five, you'll need to talk to me live.]**

'My kwami. She's so lucky.' Marinette knows these people in her life and they aren't this nice and warm. Do they know the other her is lonely and stoic? Is this why her other self believes some of Lila's lies? Marinette finds her head spinning, quickly forming a plan to integrate this new information: **[OK.]**

[This isn't my world, but I won't miss an opportunity to out a liar.]

Surely, her other self's classmates are smarter here than back in her timeline. If not then she'll find other people to befriend.


	10. Ladybug Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette acts different.

After realizing her other self is more cat-like than her, Marinette reviews what she knows of the other... Her other self is technically a professional **caretaker** with a good background to avoid any suspicion and yet very reliant on a small set of people. One wrong move and the black cat falls down into the abyss without any hopes of returning. Getting akumatized would be the least of her other self's concern. The greatest problem is the day when everything falls apart. Like Chat Noir, Lady Noire had no qualms giving up her life.

~~_If I'm useless then what's the point of being here?_ ~~

Tikki may call her a people-pleaser, but Marinette knows her worth unlike her other self. She does not see death as a solution. She does not sacrifice her life or possessions when it's most convenient and for the sake of others because there are other ways. _Complex but still an alternative._ Marinette is not that selfless. She is selfish in her own right. She will not, under any circumstances, be willing to give things up right away.

"I'm glad you decided to come with us, M." Alya gave a relieved smile as Marinette stuck to her friend during lunch. She knows she's being a petty-nette but she wants to have fun too! She knows her other self would ruin her life in one way another or maybe vice versa? _I do like helping others._

"Why wouldn't I come along?" Marinette walks beside her group of friends. Well, her other self's classmates. They all seem attentive to her based on their body movement. _Her other self rarely hangs out with them huh?_ Marinette ignores the gaze of the blonde, not sure what relationship her other self has with this Adrien. Marinette listens together with everyone regarding Lila's stories before it winds up with the contest.

"..." Marinette sat beside Alya, leaning against her arm. The reporter doesn't mind. In fact, she pressed a kiss on her forehead. Marinette blushed, resting her head against her shoulder. She has a feeling the other her also does this stuff with Alya. _Alya is a really great friend..._ Marinette basks in Alya's laughter and compliments, hoping the upcoming event won't create an akuma. She knows she hurt Misterbug's feelings, but she is not ready to apologize. Her other self needs a voice and she will willingly be that voice.

"?" Marinette sensed the students talking louder, feeling a shiver when there are too many eyes staring at her. Marinette froze when she felt someone sit beside her, averting her gaze to see the guy shielding her. It's... Adrien?! Marinette felt her cheeks heat up as he moved closer to pretend he's listening to the ground. 'He's staring at me. Oh god. Why is he staring at me?'

'?!' Marinette has her gaze focused on Alya, hugging her arm so she wouldn't touch any part of Adrien. Call her delusional but she swore he took a sniff of her. 'Tikki! Help.'

"Adrikins! Why are you sitting there and not with me?!" Chloé did a tantrum which is a great distraction considering Marinette is practically glued to Alya with the teenager who doesn't understand boundaries. Marinette knows her other self is avoiding Adrien by skipping class and lunch, but she never thought Adrien would be this bad. 'I should've gone back home.'

"You could also sit here with me, Adrien." Lila offered and Marinette leaned to nibble on the sandwich Alya has. She found it really odd why her other self likes stealing bites from Alya's meal, but that's how these two work. _Can't look suspicious right?_ It ended up that Marinette tore a huge chunk, having a huge piece of bread in her mouth.

"I'm fine here thanks." Adrien smiled, resting his hand behind her. Adrien is too close. Marinette can feel his breath close to her neck. Marinette continued nibbling on her sandwich, internally panicking. "Especially when Marinette gave me space."

**[I told you Adrien missed you~]** Alya pulled out her phone briefly for her to see the message, quickly deleting it before Adrien sees the text. "So! I heard we'll get sneak peaks of the judge before class resumes."

"Oh~ I heard one of them is named Mary." Rose giggled and Marinette froze at the thought. 'Oh no. Wouldn't they get mad if they realized I kept a secret from them? Would Alya hate the other me?!'

"Clara for the songs. Mary for the poses and Gabriel for the clothes." Sabrina confirmed and Chloé scoffed. The class is more united here than her own timeline. Usually, Chloé would drag Adrien away and Nathaniel would get dragged by Marc. In this world, every section goes into clusters. Some deviate, but everyone can be distinguished for reasons? Marinette isn't sure. It's as if the sections are all requested to be good at something before getting placed in this school.

"It should've been Adrien..." Lila fluttered her eyelashes to the model and Marinette flicked her sandwich around so she can eat the entire thing ~~not to mock her or anything~~. "But I told Nightingale that Adrien is so tired from all of those schedules."

"That's so nice of you Lila." Juleka supplied, turning around when she saw some of the students running out of the cafeteria. "Wonder what's going on?"

"I hope you win this contest!" Mylène encouraged and Marinette felt her stomach churn at the idea. She remembers her classmates requesting she lets Lila use her originals for the contest. _Of course she rejected the idea. She can't trust Lila with her stuff!_ Marinette tries to not be disgusted and think of good thoughts. Happy ideas. This isn't her Lila who hates Ladybug and her. This is Lila who only hates Marinette and not Lady Noire. 'No difference, but there has to be a difference.'

"If I do, I'd like to thank everyone!" Lila really sounds like she meant it, a very sincere thanks. However, Chloé's audible scoff broke the spell. Lila is a liar. It has to be the case. 'The same woman who almost got me akumatized in the scarlet moth incident.'

**~~Don't trust Lila. No matter what.~~ **

The one thing she and her other self have in common. They know how to forgive and let things go, but Marinette Dupain-Cheng is no saint. She holds grudges and she _never forgets detail_.

Bzzzzzz

"Hm?" Marinette pulled out her phone, staring at the call. She smiles, glad this Luka is just as reassuring as hers. She pressed answer, smiling down at the relieved musician. "Hi Luka!"

 **"I received your text."** Luka smiled and oh he came from the gym. Marinette wanted to screenshot this, but that would look weird and Juleka's here. **Urgghh!** Luka answered, looking so happy ~~and Marinette doesn't know if her Luka would be just as happy if she asked him on a date as well~~. **"You don't mind if I pick you up?"**

"Mari has a date~?" Alya teased and Marinette blew a puff of air at her.

"Sure." Marinette smiled back at him. Maybe her other self actually has it easier than her. All the black cat had to do was reach out and she'll receive _unlike her who made everything so complicated and messed up_. Marinette also wants to know how close Luka and the other Marinette is to each other. _Why she doesn't consider him an option._ Marinette promised. "After school."

 **"See you later, Marinette."** Luka bid and she had to be the one to hang up first.

"Was that my brother?" Juleka gasped, eyes wide as Marinette looked at her. "Oh my god. You're the song my brother keeps trying to compose all those weeks ago?!"

"That's so romantic!" Rose squealed at the love story. The other girls are smiling and talking about it as well, even Chloé and Lila are agreeing to the relationship. The guys seem okay with it as well, nonchalantly insulting Marinette's crush with Adrien. More students are leaving the cafeteria, smiling and speaking very quickly. It's making her guy classmates start to wonder and talk about it in their group.

'This other me is brave.' Marinette never thought she'd tell everyone about her crush with Adrien especially Adrien himself, but kitty her did it and everything turned out fine. Marinette listens to Adrien laughing as well, but it sounded.. sad. 'Why is this Adrien so sad? Now it makes sense for other me to write the note **give Adrien hugs**.'

"So M finally moving on from A and getting it on with L?" Alya lets Marinette finish her sandwich, proud of the bluenette. "What next? An interview with Jagged-"

*BANG!*

" **How's my favorite niece?!** " Jagged boomed, opening the door with a kick, and followed by Penny and a couple of security personnel. The rockstar walked over like he owned the place, ignoring the crowd of students cheering or the amazed staff.

"Holy..." Alya dropped her sandwich which Marinette clung on with her mouth. Marinette munched, letting it in her mouth slowly as she watched this other Jagged be a complete attention seeker.

"Is he talking about you Lila?" Nathaniel asked and Marinette savored this awkward moment. She's smiling in her head, but outside she's slurping this yummy savory bread.

"Ha!" Chloé laughed and did she actually look at her? Marinette remembers her other self thinking Chloé is probably bi and broke eye contact. _Her other self does not need anymore attention with the Bourgeois._

"I thought I told you to come over my place if your parents are pissed at ya?" Jagged joked, ignoring her classmates or the students watching him. "Sorry for the short notice. (Jagged rest one foot on one of the benches before facing Adrien and Marinette.) Not sure why Bobby wants a bloody rockstar to promote a lame shirt, but if he thinks I'll wear them then he can go suck my-"

"I'm sorry Marinette. I tried to stop him." Penny censored the rockstar's language, offering her a paper bag. "He found it ideal if you were the one to promote the latest merchandise."

"Why won't Jagged wear it?" Marinette asked, confused because the design of the attire seems pretty Jagged Stone.

"We learned the attire didn't have his size." Penny chuckled and Marinette sat up, finally touching Adrien and argh! _Marinette wished Adrien hadn't sat beside her._ Penny ignored the bluenette in distress, continuing. "And Bobby wants him to advertise it ASAP."

"Why not Lila?" Alya asked and Marinette fell on Adrien's lap because Alya pushed her back. Adrien caught her and Marinette doesn't want to sit back up because she's blushing and happy? _Blush happy?!_ No! She is happy because Lila's lies will fall apart.

"Lila who?" Jagged raised an eyebrow and Marinette used Jagged's presence to sit back up and not blush. _Her hand is resting on Adrien's lap._

"?!" Marinette blushed again, unable to appreciate the twist when she's with Adrien. 'AHHHH! Get over him MARINETTE! IF YOUR OTHER SELF CAN GET OVER HIM THEN YOU SHOULD TOO!'

...

"Hey Penny. You know anyone named Lila?" Jagged asked, sitting down with Penny standing beside him.

"No one by the name of Lila has met with you personally." Penny confirmed, checking her tablet. "Maybe a fan?"

"But she saved your kitten!" Rose stated innocently and Jagged almost fell off his seat.

'What do I do?!' Marinette quickly removed her hands off Adrien, holding her hands close to her chest and not sure what to do. She's sitting beside Alya and Adrien. Adrien is holding her paper bag with the attire she'll dress up as. Alya is holding her phone because she fell with the small space to move around. _Tikki! What is this luck?!_

"Cat? Why the hell would I own a cat when I can own a crocodile!?" Jagged laughed, thinking this is some joke. "Besides, Fang and I go way back. Wouldn't trade him for the world!"

"That's so cool, Mister Stone." Kim grinned and Jagged offered a thumbs up.

"It is. When you kids grow up, don't go mainstream. Think out of the borders." Jagged Stone advised and Marinette hears her phone ringing again.

"Hello?" Marinette asked, tucking her bangs off her face. While her classmates ask questions to the chill rockstar, Marinette hears the other celebrity.

 **"Thank goodness you answered!"** Clara Nightingale is calling her and Marinette should have not underestimated the bad luck of her other self. This is too much attention and a different set of pressure for someone as young as her. **"I've sent the top ten, all handpicked."**

"Is that Nightingale?!" Alya yelled and Marinette really wished she thought this through.

"Hey! Put it on loud speaker." Jagged stood up and tilted Marinette's phone to yell back. "Clara!"

 **"Jagged?!"** Clara exclaimed and laughed at the same time. **"Why are you there?"**

"I called dibs on M first." Jagged snickered at the singer.

" **A-ah-ah~ I agreed to give her friend an interview, fair like a dare.** " Clara sang and Jagged made a exaggerated gasp. He turned to Marinette and Marinette wants to laugh at his dramatics.

"For me?" Alya asked and Marinette could only smile back at her. Alya covers her mouth with one hand, touched. Marinette placed her phone down and gives her other self's BFF a hug.

"I thought I was your uncle?!" Jagged called out and Penny shook her head from behind him.

"I didn't say that." Marinette stuck her tongue out, hugging Alya as she stared at the ten pictures chosen by Gabriel and Clara Nightingale.

> **Lila Rossi**
> 
> **Rose Lavillant & ** **Juleka Couffaine**
> 
> **Aurore Beauréal**
> 
> **Marinette Dupain-Cheng**
> 
> **Chloé Bourgeois**
> 
> **XXXXInsert 5 more unknown namesXXXXXXXX**

"If I'm the judge, why am I part of the list?" Marinette asked and Clara giggled.

" **When your picture came out, the fans voted** **.** " Clara explained. **"Then the results left no doubt, statistics long posted."**

"Can't vote myself that's for sure." Marinette hummed and she can feel the power as she sat staring at the ten photos. How is the other her so lonely when she gets to make these type of decisions? Why are so many scared of her if people can take advantage of her other self? So many questions, not enough time. Marinette smiled as her classmates didn't utter a single word.

"I choose Juleka and Rose." Marinette declared and she heard some students stand in outrage or joy. Marinette doesn't care. Out of all ten, Juleka and Rose gives the cutest combo out of all five.

"What?" Juleka almost shouted in disbelief while Rose gasped. Marinette giggled, unconscious rubbing her earring as she watched Rose hug the life out of her partner.

"That's bias!" Lila yelled and several of her classmates glared at Lila.

"Choosing you will also make Marinette bias." Max adjusted his glasses. Marinette accepts the slip from Penny, the woman dragging Jagged away from other students who's asking him for an autograph and even playing some songs he made for him. "Lila. You are also working for GABRIEL. Does that also make the fashion designer a bias opinion?"

"I-Well.. No?" Lila clenched her water bottle, upset. Marinette bids them away, watching Penny drag the man.

"I'M TRUSTING YOU, M!" Jagged yelled, waving his guitar. "AVENGE ME!"

"Ignore him!" Penny also yelled back. "Send the photos by tonight! Thank you Marinette!"

"And you also know Clara so you shouldn't be chosen at all." Chloé laughed. The blonde knows Marinette won't choose her so might as well drag someone with her for the ride. "And even if she does know you, she wouldn't choose you, Lila! Am I right, Clara?!"

 **"Lila?"** Clara also questioned and Marinette can feel Adrien's arm holding Alya down. Marinette pressed her lips in a straight line. **"I know Lyra."**

"That's okay Clara." Marinette reassured, not wanting to cause war between the other her and Lila because of two reveals. "I'm sure my classmates got the message."

 **"Hmmm... If you say so.."** Clara stares at her choices and Marinette can see her other classmates glaring at Lila.

**"Juleka and Rose."** Clara hummed the idea, agreeing and not noticing that some females don't look too happy to see their famous classmate. **"Two in one with nothing to lose."**

 **"Nice choice."** Nightingale nodded. **"I've decided! Let those two rejoice."**

"You are dead to us." Alix announced and Marinette never heard Alix say that but it's pretty bad-ass.

"We got in!" Rose cheered and Juleka finally let out her own share of laughter. Marinette swears this timeline is too cute for her. Everyone is so... so different! She can see her classmates standing up, not even wanting to sit beside the liar. Adrien stood up, actively trying to calm them down. Marinette never thought she'd see this day happen. It's not in her world but it's still pretty sweet to know she isn't the only one who knows the truth. _Lying is bad. Lying won't give you friends._

"Thank you, Clara." Marinette smiled, looking at Alya. "And can you talk to Alya for a few minutes? I gotta go to the bathroom."

 **"No problem."** Clara smiled back and Marinette gave her phone to Alya, getting out of the table and giving a peace sign when Alya did a soft fan squeal at her.

"Don't be late for class okay?" Marinette warned before running out. Seeing her classmate's reaction made her day more tolerable. It makes her realize that her friends aren't really dummies and it's just their kind nature to believe in another's words. If her other self has the ability to reveal Lila's lies then she can as well. They have similar connections, although the strength is different, can still be utilized. _The good news as well is the fact no akuma has plagued them._

[ _I got my other self's friends come back to their senses, initiated some time with Luka and now I apply to a club we both enjoy-_ ]

"?!" Marinette squeaked when she felt a hand grab her wrist, turning around only to get hit with a bottle. Marinette fell, using her arms as a cushion before her face lands onto the floor.

_The sound of glass shattering._

"G-guh..." Marinette tried to sit up, noting the drops of blood and shards of glass. Marinette gasped when someone pulled her head from behind, struggling as someone kicked her on the stomach.

*Thud.

**NOTE#13**

**Always bring scissors**

"Ha! I told you she's weak." Someone commented as Marinette clutched her stomach. She's on the ground, wincing. That is going to leave a bruise on her stomach. _Thank god I have Tikki._

"W-why...?" Marinette asked, staring up at a bunch of students. _Not from her class. She has never been bullied by the other students. They may badmouth her but never physically harm her._ Marinette felt her chest tighten, recalling her other self never feeling safe. **No.**

"Oh fuck off." Someone is kicking her again, stepping on her. There are more than five of them. Marinette doesn't know what to do. She can't fight back with a bleeding and dizzy head. _Is this what the other me has to face every day? Never choosing to be close to avoid these people from harming her other friends?_

"She isn't fighting back." Another remarked and Marinette clutched her purse, angry yet so vulnerable. These guys were twice her size, not even akumatized and hurting her for no reason.

'Why me?' Marinette wants to know. Does her other self truly believe this to be a product of envy? Marinette struggles to search for something in her purse, gritting her teeth as they started hitting her with some object. 'What's the point?!'

"!!!" Tikki is holding her fingers, but Marinette can't hear her kwami. She didn't bring scissors. She doesn't have anything to defend herself nor anything to call for help. No. Would it matter? Marinette is at the hallway and no one is helping her. _Unfair. This world isn't so miraculous after all._ The good side has a bad side.

"Someone..." Marinette muttered, not sure why they're still hitting her. There's no point. Violence won't cure anything. Marinette felt her vision blacking out. "Help...me..."

...

* * *

...

"..." Marinette woke up in the nurse office, resting on the bed. She stares at the portrait of a lovely meadow. Marinette can feel her bruises healing up. She'll be able to move in no time. 'I can't make the other me's parents get angry.'

"What time...?" Marinette croaked, sitting up and removing the bandage on her head. She noticed her purse and placed it onto her being. She opens her purse slightly, smiling at Tikki.

"I don't know..." Tikki lowered her antennae in shame. "Sorry..."

"It's okay, Tikki." Marinette pets her kwami with one finger, having her other hand grab a hold of the bed's frame. "I gotta get my phone back and talk to Luka..?"

"Be careful..." Tikki whispered and Marinette agreed. Now she knows better. _This world isn't nice, after all._

...

"Eh?" Marinette barely made it out of the nurse' office when the door opened to reveal Adrien. The model is holding the paper bag with Jagged's attire she has to wear and her schoolbag. Marinette's eyes softened, recalling Adrien and the other her to be pretty chill friends before the feelings realization. "Thank you."

"Cancel Luka's date." Adrien answered instead, staring right at her with a blank expression.

"E-excuse me? I can date anyone I want." Marinette frowned, not sure why he'd care. Her other self needs this. She needs someone who cares for her and-

"I don't appreciate the fact you're making decisions for my partner, Ladybug." Adrien's eyes narrowed. The silence is deafening to the point Marinette might be able to hear a feather fall to the ground outside.

"I-I what?" Marinette should make a joke, stop acting out of character but... He found her out. Marinette asked instead. "What gave me away?"

"Your attitude and overall action." The male walked towards her, holding her items. Marinette receives it, quite stunned and yet annoyed. _He doesn't know her other self needs this. She needs someone more than ever if she's being attacked this badly!_

"She needs friends." Marinette stated. "She needs to experience what love is really like, _Adrien_."

"Then let her decide. Why don't you trust her? No... This isn't about her is it? It's about me, isn't it?" Adrien asked and Marinette is staring at his shoes. "You don't trust me, do you?"

"Because..." Marinette can feel tears fall down her eyes. No one knew she's ladybug except for one man and that's Misterbug. No civilian has seen her and known her as much as Misterbug. No one but Misterbug would act so defensive over one woman and be so blatant about it. If Adrien here is Misterbug then Chat Noir is!

"...You are absolutely right." Marinette told him.

**"Ladybugs and Black cats were never meant to be."**


	11. Cat Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the two cats.

"I sense a disturbance." Marinette sat up from the couch, looking around with concern while Adrien continued watching TV. Ever since the dumb reveal, Marinette found it her job to head over to Adrien's area and watch more Anime. It's to update herself to at least keep in touch with Misterbug's... references... Which her partner uses _sometimes_ during their planning phase and she doesn't get **it**. Also, she brought the miraculous box so she and Adrien can test run each one of them.

"What type?" Adrien asked as he adjusts the horse miraculous on his face and tiger miraculous in his hand. Ever since he realized who his partner is, Adrien might have placed the aftershock in the back burner. Everything this Marinette does is very different from the Marinette and Ladybug he knows. Her actions don't fit in the whole puzzle. This made it easy to shrug the bluenette's teasing and snarky remarks. It's also easy to befriend the girl and share some of his concerns to. She, in turn, shares her own doubts and concerns relating to her world's Adrien.

"Your ladybug hurting my bug feeling." Marinette squinted at Adrien, also commenting as she raised both her eyebrows. "You look good with glasses."

"I..." Adrien paused. "Are you always like this?"

"Like what?" Marinette wondered, eyes sparkling at the sudden arrival of her kwami carrying popcorn. "I have been blessed by the kwami~!"

"Eat." The other Plagg offered the bag of cheesy popcorn he got....?

"Where did you get that?" Adrien inquired and the other Plagg grinned.

"Guess. You're smart enough, sunshine." The other Plagg still sees him as Misterbug Adrien, but his Plagg is working on that.

"Why don't you do that for me?" Adrien glanced at his Plagg, munching on a huge wheel of Camembert.

"You're used to it." Plagg kept eating, staring at the other Plagg get cuddled by Marinette. "She isn't."

"Fine..." Adrien returned to staring at the circular container between him and her. All of the kwamis are out, playing around and it's a miracle no one noticed the racket-

"Are you easily distracted?" Adrien remembered his question, staring back at his temporary partner who's wearing the turtle and snake miraculous.

"I guess I am." Marinette is talking to the two kwamis who came when she wore the miraculouses. Both agreed the answer is using two to three miraculouses in one go. Not all of them. That is stupid. They'd probably die or have hungry kwamis willing to eat the host instead.

"You need to be more assertive on your ideas." Adrien advised. "Be more like me, assertive and demanding."

"I am an expert on **Marinette psychology** so listen to me when I say **that act** will irritate me if done repetitive." Marinette wagged her index finger. "You need to approach _me_ with caution. Once you're in a pouncing range, cuddle her. I love cuddles~ Cuddles reduce stress, you know? I also love warmth like her home right now. Mine isn't always open, but when it does it feels really nice~"

"Is that a literal or..." Adrien laughed when Marinette gave him a deadpan expression. "Figurative. Got it."

"I'm serious Chat~" Marinette whined, removing the two miraculouses and tried the monkey and rooster. "I really overthink things and I like doing things my way. I don't want anyone getting in my way~"

"But that's not healthy.." Adrien frowned, but the bluenette has a point. Marinette likes taking things on to help others. She always says YES even to the most difficult challenges that he has never heard her say NO just as rare as Kim refusing to take a challenge.

"I don't care if it's not healthy." Marinette tapped her lips, twirling the miraculous box. "I want to get things done..On my own if I can. If I really can't and ask for your help or if you can do it faster and help me finish the job then I will hug you."

'I've never been hugged by m'lady after an akuma battle...' Adrien removes the horse miraculous, setting it down the table. "I think we'll need this."

"I think we might need this too." Marinette sets the snake miraculous. "However, we could do better if we have the rabbit miraculous."

"Yeah..." Adrien and her stares at the two miraculouses. Adrien looks back at the miraculous box, ruffling his hair. "I feel like we're missing something!"

"Really? I think this looks okay..." Marinette strokes her chin, staring at the other miraculouses. It's been four days since she arrived in this world and Marinette doesn't like her very loving parents, nosy classmates and demanding stranger friends. Most of her deeds are for free, almost like charity work to people she barely knows. It's weird and it makes her feel so... substandard. If she gives them everything they need right off the bat then they'll abuse her, they won't know she doesn't exactly appreciate them.

Example. In her world, her appreciation to Alya is completely different from her concern with Sabrina or even her familial obligation to her parents. In this world, her other self doesn't distinguish her favorite people compared to the rest. Enemies are easy to identity but friends... _Murky waters._ She already told this to Adrien and he agrees that the situation does feel confusing.

"Horse to destroy the distance. Snake miraculous to distort time." Marinette reasoned, tilting her head.

"But what about your body?" Adrien offered. "You're going to break space **and** time. Bunnyx can hop to different time periods of a single timeline, but not enter a different universe all together."

"And we're using a subpar version of time manipulation.." Marinette nodded slowly. She doesn't get sciences and math in general so she has to rely on this guy for answers. "So what do you think is needed?"

"I was thinking Turtle to protect you..." Adrien then stared at the other miraculous. "Or the dragon miraculous since it reminds me of FMA."

"FMA?" Marinette yawned, trying to remove the pearl anklet on her.

"Full Metal Alchemist." Adrien enunciated and Marinette rolled her eyes. "You really don't know a lot, do you?"

"Come on, buttercup. I know just as much as your Marinette." Marinette munched on her cheese popcorn. "Speaking of the other me, what do you when you meet her again?"

"I uh..." Adrien scratched the back of his head, flustered.

"Let me give you tips paw-dawan." Marinette offered him finger guns and Adrien laughed. "When she comes back, I am a hundred percent sure she trusts us not to reveal our identities."

"Really?!" Adrien stared at her with wide eyes.

"Really." Marinette made a raspberry noise. "We both promised to respect the identity secret rule. Of course those two are going to believe we're good kittens."

"Now I feel like you're more evil than me." Adrien humored and Marinette cackled. "Stop laughing that way. You are ruining her in my eyes."

"If you love her then you, ergo, love me." Marinette winked and Adrien face palmed at her. "Hehe~ You're a lot relax than my bug... Heh..."

"Hey." Adrien tried to comfort the other, staring at how the pigtails literally drooped down. "I'm sure he has a fun side in him. You said yours have one."

"I visited the other you as Lady Noire." Marinette stuffed more popcorn in her mouth. "No difference in attitude, not like your experience with your Marinette.."

"Maybe I..." Adrien wants to explain to her how he believes his other self is, but he could be wrong. This other Marinette has been really helpful to deal with his friend-also-the-love-of-his-life Marinette. Same reason why Adrien couldn't continue dating Kagami because he's now comparing the happiness he felt with Marinette to his moments with Kagami. It's not the same. Marinette really makes him... happy. Sure. They have their arguments as Ladybug and Chat Noir but they learn to get along. The arguments make them more human compared to Misterbug and Lady Noire.

"And if he's really trying to make me jealous with Ryuuko then why is he dating Kagami in his civilian form?" Marinette complained. "I even made a promise with him and he just treats me like a second option?!"

"You dated Luka, didn't you? Maybe he thinks you're dating Luka-" Adrien offered and Marinette slammed down the bottle she finished.

"Your Marinette might have dated him, but I haven't. Also, you and that other you asked us to help **you guys** with your date with Kagami?!" Marinette hissed, clearly disturbed by that. "That's like subtle friend-zoning me. Don't deny anime didn't teach you that one."

"But you and Luka walk together." Adrien watched Marinette crossed her arms as the other Plagg started munching on the cheesy popcorn as well.

"I walk with Kim and Nino and technically any boy who asks me to walk with them!" Marinette raised her arms, outraged and Plagg is the weight that keeps it on her lap. "You walk with girls and I don't question it!"

"Then why won't you believe I'm not dating Kagami?" Adrien scratched his cheek.

"Because the tabloids literally plaster you two constantly kissing each other on the cheeks, holding hands and sharing inside jokes in every event you two are forced to be with!" Marinette confessed. "And you two are just so compatible that had I not fallen in love with the stupid face of yours, Marinette would be a Kagamidrien shipper! Then Lila came along and now I think I'm the girl at last place. You never tell other girls they're just great amazing friends, but you do that to **me**. Every single time! Sheesh. (Marinette mumbled.) I swear Gabriel is out to get an akuma to akumatize me."

"... I got nothing to that." Adrien forgot _that_ was posted for the world to see. The media loves eating that up. His father wouldn't work insistently to cause someone to get akumatized. He isn't Hawkmoth... _Right?_ Adrien shifted back to subject. "But you and Luka are also a good match and.."

"Adrien. What if I told you Luka likes me and I see him as a second choice?" Marinette warned and Adrien didn't like that term.

"Take that back. Luka is amazing." Adrien knows Luka well and he shouldn't be considered an option when he's always been there for Marinette.

"What if you're shipping me with Luka because **you** want to date Luka huh?" Marinette wagged her finger at him. Adrien rolled his eyes as Marinette teased. "I gotcha. You're bi!"

"Your kitten is so hyper." Plagg remarked to the other Plagg.

"She makes life interesting." The other Plagg shrugged, eating the popcorn. "We bend the rules and do whatever hell we want."

"Nice." Plagg remarked. "What about Tikki?"

"More strict than yours I guess?" The other Plagg scowled. "She threatened me and brie so that's a thing."

"If I didn't like Marinette and Ladybug, I would be a Lukanette shipper." Adrien doesn't have any force in his words because some part of him is afraid that Marinette wouldn't show the same attention to him as before. Losing friends wasn't an option to him. He doesn't mind relationships so much, but losing friendships because of love... It leaves a sour taste in his mouth.

"No you won't." Marinette can detect his lie. "You'd just be there to make sure she still sees you as a friend. (Her tone turns back to her default teasing mode) You like the free pastries~"

"In my defense, they make good croissants." Adrien grumbled and Marinette laughed. "What else do you wish to tell me, Jedi Noire?"

"You help her in both identities by not fully leaving her alone." Marinette shrugged. "She is the Guardian and very stressed with the responsibilities pushed to her by the past amnesia guy. She blames love for losing Fu so expect the distancing acts."

"She might stop schooling and she might not even leave France despite the opportunities unless Hawkmoth uproots and heads elsewhere.." Marinette hummed, scratching her Plagg to cuddle him. "Parents aren't helpful because they have a life and they're intent on crushing their daughter with too much misplaced affection. Classmates should remain oblivious and dumb they're being re-akumatized every other month or so."

"How do I help her then?" Adrien wondered. Marinette continued humming.

"The easiest and most direct way to help her would require hurting her." Marinette nodded sagely. "You will need to tell her the truth and the utmost truth. We hate liars and I believe she trusts you most because you have always been so honest with her. You are too blatantly honest with your words and emotions that she can read you even without hearing you speak."

"What backlash am I expecting here?" Adrien inquired in case it does happen to him. _Bad cats and their bad luck._

"She might take your miraculous from you or ignore you for a week?" Marinette shrugged. "Don't give in to that unless you've been sexually harassing her then you sick punner give that up right now."

"I would never assault her-She can take my miraculous?!" Adrien hugged his hand.

"She's the guardian. What do you expect?" Plagg called out, slowly heading to their area not because he's lonely but he's bored. "She can do whatever she wants."

"Ask her for her reasoning and out logic her." Marinette supplied. "We find smart gentlemen pretty hot."

"So like Pride and Prejudice?" Adrien threw in.

"Naw. That's too funny, sarcastic and cutesy. Reality is a lot more sinister." Marinette leaned on the couch, staring at the miraculous they separated. **Snake. Horse. Turtle. Dragon.** Marinette tossed in the Monkey and Rooster Miraculous.

"Why those two?" Adrien wondered.

"To make a stable pathway." Marinette shrugged. "Monkey gives way to impossibility and Rooster can boost this skill so it screws with reality."

...

"I suggest we don't do that." Adrien returns the other miraculous. "We don't need two dimensions overlapping."

"You're no fun, chat." Marinette pouted. "Think about it. Strongest dimension wins."

"Or we all die." Adrien warned and Marinette lets out a loud sigh.

"I'm being safe." Adrien shook his head, amused as the bluenette let out an exaggerated sigh. "You're being a drama queen."

"At least I'm not being a sap!" Marinette fought back and Adrien stuffed the miraculous back one by one. "Romanticist!"

"Yet you fell for me." Adrien teased this time and Marinette did a raspberry sound. "If I made you fall for me twice then I'm sure third time's a charm."

"How dare you?!" Marinette grabbed the miraculous box which they'll be using tomorrow. They're both tired from trying it out in the past two hours. The last hour is them talking to the kwamis and getting used to the feeling of two to three miraculouses on them. _Funny._ "Oh and reassure other me she's worth loving. I have terrible self-esteem issues..? Must be from all the bullying."

"I know that." Adrien watched Marinette stand up with her Plagg curled on her shoulder, taking a sip from his cup. He really can't look at Chloé the same way for maybe a month or more..? Adrien commented. "Your Plagg is pretty tame."

"He's wild at night." Marinette laughed when Adrien spat his water. "HAHAHAHA! Like a cat Bugaboy-Ops. Uh... Sorry. A habit."

"It's fine just.. Don't do that!" Adrien is wiping his nose. _Urgh. The water went in his nose._

"She gets her bug squirming huh?" Plagg chuckled alongside the other Plagg.

"Hell yeah. She's a master and she doesn't even know it." The other Plagg remarked. "If he was a perv, she would've moved on but he ain't so no loss."

"Get that deluxe Camembert pass man." Plagg told the other Plagg.

"Still planning on it!" The other Plagg might be serious on this one.

"Any tips for lil' me?" Marinette fluttered her eyes and Adrien looked at the cheery female. Advice to the other him who is loved in both faces of the mask, given tons of work by his father and Master Fu, expected to be perfect in school and in the workplace as well as possibly traumatized by his past akumatization _like his lady_. "Come on, Chat. Your bugaboo is someone with bits of self-esteem issues, PTSD and Tikki. My Bugaboy has that plus your problems all wrapped in one. Lay it on me. Give me your best shot."

"First, stop speaking in a sexual innuendo, especially when hormones hit." Adrien warned and Marinette played along with a nod. "Second, I think the most important thing to do is..."

" **Don't leave him**." Adrien whispered. That's one thing he can't bear. Losing someone important to him. If Marinette were to leave him without any explanation, he'd freak out. He'd want to know what went wrong. If he's busy and couldn't learn the solution, he'd find himself even more upset and prone to akumatization. If Marinette and Ladybug vanished at the same time, that would make him think it's his fault and realize the truth if he didn't know it before.

"But Kagami is a good black cat substitute-Hey!" Marinette started and Adrien threw a pillow at her. Marinette chuckled, but Adrien didn't find that funny. _That wasn't funny._ "I was just joking."

"Don't." Adrien warned, not sharing all types of humor of this teen. He wouldn't give Plagg for the world and this woman can so easily give it up for... _What if that's how my lady is like?_ Adrien asked, panicked. "Would M'lady give her miraculous away to someone else?"

"If the akumas and amoks are being too much and she can't handle everything..." Marinette shrugged, walking towards the open window.

"Plagg. Claws out." Reverting back to Lady Noire, the feline looked at the worried blonde. Lady Noire tilts her head, smiling as she hugged the miraculous box. "And she sees it's the best alternative."

" ** _Why not?_** "


	12. Bug Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No. Wait. How about the bug?

"What do I do?" Adrien asked, sitting on his couch as he stared at the night sky outside his window. Ever since the forced reveal, the blonde struggled to keep this other Marinette from going overboard. He should have known better than to expect this bluenette to be focused on getting back to her world, especially since his own black cat is so easily distracted over more interesting and dynamic issues at hand. Unfortunately, she's a focused and stubborn bug who doesn't listen unless it benefits her. Adrien lets out another sigh, fiddling with his lucky charm.

"Oh Adrien..." Tikki sits down beside him, nibbling a cookie. It's been four days since the reveal and the two Ladybugs refuse to meet each other during patrols or in akuma battles. It's not like it's necessary, considering they can both fix the situation with their miraculous cure. The fact the other Hawkmoth is experimenting with his akuma is also problematic because the man can't always control the host. _What a fool._

"You have to remember that she is still your partner, but bearing the title as Guardian of the miraculous box.." Tikki explained, observing him. _Marinette won't visit them. Why would she visit them?_ The ladybug kwami hasn't visited her other self, afraid that her chosen will get akumatized without the necessary support. "She might also be facing problems in her world."

"That doesn't justify her actions." Adrien rubbed the green clover part of the charm with his thumb. Ever since he realized who his partner's true identity is, Adrien couldn't sleep because it didn't make sense. The Marinette he knows is different from this Marinette, always a trickster with that laid back nature. Marinette was popular, amazing and pretty close to Alya. Had Nino and Alya not gotten together, he would have thought Marinette and Alya were a pair. Besides, he rejected Marinette because he has to. He's dating Kagami for the brand and to get Lila to stop harming Marinette's reputation. _However..._

"Is it true?" Adrien asked, dropping his hand onto the couch. When Tikki alerted him to head to the third floor, he didn't expect the other Marinette to getting beaten up by a bunch of art club students. The students were promptly suspended but the other Marinette pretended **nothing** happened the next day. The other Marinette who was so vocal on telling his partner's feelings at the first day is slowly acting like the Marinette he knows and... **It felt wrong.** It was wrong because now he knows something is wrong and now no one is telling him why **this** is happening.

"Plagg said she's used to it. People learn to adapt to their surroundings, no matter how harsh." Tikki stated. The ladybug kwami finished her cookie, taking another one.

"..." Adrien returns to his thoughts. ~~Marinette is used to getting hurt~~. His partner is thinking she's not good enough. Lady Noire believes he needs someone better than her to help him. He wants to pretend those were all lies, but that sounds so like her. Lady Noire follows logic, willing to sacrifice herself and some civilians if need be.

"Why don't you visit her?" Tikki proposed.

"I'm giving her space..." Adrien lied, unable to forget the tears falling from the bluenette's eyes. He hasn't seen Marinette cry before. _She's always smiling and joking around, changing topics if it gets too much._ To see an alternate version of his partner break down, Adrien wanted to give her a hug and reassure her but at the same time his mind froze because of the words she said to him.

_**"Ladybugs and Black cats were never meant to be."** _

"..." Adrien takes a deep breath, clearing his mind before Hawkmoth decides to use him as the next guinea pig. His father would kill him if he gets akumatized, pull him out of school because of those dumb butterflies. This Marinette is only civil with him when she's surrounded with friends, growing silent and cold when it's just the two of them. She hasn't given him any progress on Master Fu's data but he shouldn't be expecting her to do all the work. He didn't trust her either to return the tablet, having a soft copy in his database as well.

"Do you want to talk?" Tikki asked, aware he has so many thoughts in his mind. Lady Noire loves both sides of him. Lady Noire is Marinette. However, Adrien can't date her because Hawkmoth is still around. He doesn't want to hurt his partner, ~~doesn't want her blood in his hands~~ **but**

"My chest hurts..." Adrien confessed, closing his eyes. He knows the other Marinette is right that the other Marinette has few friends. He'll only need to tell her not to get too much because she's a cat. _Cats are choosy._ The main problem he has is the love exploration. He knows his classmate is moving on from him, but he finds it painful to see his partner hanging out with another guy.

_No. The model also felt a similar ache when he saw Lady Noire hanging around Alya, recalls taking the fox miraculous away when Rene Rouge and Lady Noire chat so happily with each other._

"What type of ache?" Tikki asked. Adrien has work, school life and guardian training. The chest pain could be from being a superhero or from work.

"Is it wrong for me **not to want** my partner to go into dates?" Adrien asked, lying down and having his head propped on the cushion's arm. Yesterday's event plays in his head, seeing the other Marinette hang out with Luka in the park. They were eating ice cream and laughing at something. Also two days ago when Adrien rushed to where Nino said she'll be, pulling Marinette away from Luka because they're going to be late for a conference.

> _"Why would I come with you?" Marinette asked, pulling her arm away from Adrien, clearly irked he ruined the date. " I already explained the situation in the Ladyblog. I don't need to talk to anymore reporters about this situation."_
> 
> _"The Ladyblog isn't the only medium of communication, Ladybug." Adrien told the emotional bluenette, holding his hand out in an attempt to reach out. "France won't believe in a teenager-run blog. Come on. Let's formulate a narrative and-"_
> 
> _"Don't you **dare** say that to me.." Marinette declared, staring at him with that iron-clad determination. ~~Adrien knew what came next.~~ "I am not going with you."_

"It's not wrong to be hesitant in letting go of your loved ones.." Tikki asserted. "neither is it wrong for Ladybug to help Noire."

"But I do love her." Adrien hates himself for getting into such a bind. He really does love Marinette in either masks, but he can't risk closing the gap. He doesn't want to lose her, ~~doesn't want her to die because of him~~. However, he can't help himself from acting out when Ladybug reaches out to find other men for his partner to love. He doesn't want Marinette to look away and move on. He doesn't want his partner to replace him. He doesn't trust Ladybug's words that everything will stay the same with Lady Noire getting better. _That's not how relationships work_.

"Ladybug isn't wrong in saying she needs more friends." Tikki tilts her head, confused what he means.

"But why does she have to find her a boyfriend?" Adrien shifted his position, staring at the table where Tikki sat. He isn't blind. He knows how a guy's mind works and he definitely knows the look that guitarist gives to his partner. Luka really ~~loves~~ cares for Marinette, willing to risk his life to keep her safe if need be. He should be glad Ladybug found someone ideal for his partner to date but...

'Those two are already on their second date and the week isn't over.' Adrien breathed out, not wanting Tikki to get the wrong/right idea. "Couldn't she date him in her world instead?"

"She's the guardian, Adrien." Tikki watched Adrien let out another exhale. The tension between the two ladybugs are pretty high, but the media doesn't notice this. They only see two ladybugs as a glorious day. Two capable miraculous heroes saving the City. Tikki theorized. "And she expects you to respect her decision as a fellow Guardian."

"I don't." Adrien won't sugarcoat it. He really doesn't like the other Marinette's plan in fixing his partner's life - A bigger social circle, a supportive _boy friend_ and a clear path to the bluenette's career.

> _He and Alya aren't the only ones who are willing to give Marinette the needed assignments or notes. He doesn't need to check Marinette get out of bed early when Luka visits her and brings her to school. He doesn't need to escort her out when someone is willing to accompany her. He..._

"I don't like **her** actions in general." Adrien has the right to not like her actions. He knows Ladybug is projecting some of her hopes and dreams into this life, but Adrien found _that_ intrusive. Even if Ladybug **is** Marinette but with a different miraculous and thus a different support, that **doesn't** give her the right to carve his partner's life. The scariest part is the fact _his partner might actually like the change. ~~Marinette is still another facet of his world's Marinette.~~_

"She's merely testing the waters." Tikki bite on another cookie. "She did tell you she'll let her other self decide when everything goes back to normal."

"What if she chooses Luka?" Adrien asked, grabbing the black cat stuff toy Marinette made him last Christmas. "What if she does move on and..."

"You're afraid of letting her get in harm's way." Tikki pointed out and Adrien hugged the black cat doll. "Adrien. You can't let your partner wait forever. Who knows when we'll retrieve the Butterfly and Peacock miraculous?"

"But I love her." Adrien maintained. He indeed loves Marinette. He loves her so much that he doesn't want her to get hurt or risk her life for his sake. _That's why_ _he needs to maintain his distance to keep her alive._ Tikki is right though. He wants her to be happy, but his heart can't bear to see her leave him. Something inside him breaks when he sees her happy in the arms of another. That could've been him. That should've been him. 'But duty doesn't permit him.'

"I miss her." Adrien murmured, burying his nose against the cat doll. He missed her playful teasing, inappropriate humor and puns as well as overly affectionate habits. He missed her sneaky hugs, her cold petite body snuggling close to him (which oftentimes wake him up in the middle of the night) and cheesy scent that makes him mildly hungry/nauseous. He missed his partner who is very different from the current one. He and Ladybug don't get along. Ladybug isn't constantly playful, always serious and keeping distance. She may be learning to pretend to be like his partner, but Ladybug refuses to touch him or even engage in playful banter. Ladybug doesn't trust him and acts like a girl in her menstrual cycle.

"You can hang out with Kagami..?" Tikki offered and Adrien found himself contemplating about it. Kagami knows he's distracted and he doesn't feel the need to break up with her yet.

> Kagami is an amazing girl to be with. This will also benefit the brand and himself in the long run. Kagami always wants him to be at his best, supports his activities and understands what he's been going through. _Why should he break up then when he knows he can't date Marinette?_ But another part of him tells him to break it off for **????** 's sake. That's because in truth, ~~Adrien knows deep down~~ Kagami has expectations placed on him _just like everyone else_. Kagami is like any other girl, suspicious and demanding. Kagami will be a nuisance later once she realizes his sporadic absences during their dates and other get-togethers. **Adrien is the guardian of the miraculous, the hero who will defeat Hawkmoth and Mayura.** _You have no time for love._

"I don't feel like it." Adrien is starting to feel guilty. He shouldn't have flirted with Ryuuko to determine if Lady Noire loves him. He knows he can't act on it even if he wanted to. He never thought his plans thoroughly, only good in execution and perfecting short-term goals. He's right. Lady Noire does like him, more than like him according to the other ladybug, that now he's stuck in a web.

"Do you want me to talk to the other Tikki?" Tikki nuzzled his cheek, making him look. He was being too quiet again, mulling on what could've been and what should've been. The Agreste household taught him to be obedient and calculative, distancing the mind from the heart. Adrien found that hard to do ~~just like his mother~~.

"Ok." Adrien agreed. Not only does he want the other ladybug gone, but he worries over his own black cat in that other world. He trusts Lady Noire not to fall for the other black cat, but he won't deny the fear of having her injured. She has no self-preservation skills when it comes to saving him or Adrien. If this other Adrien realizes who his partner is then he'll be equally sacrificial to save her life in turn. There is no miraculous cure to save them, to cure their injuries and the lives of others. Adrien affirmed. "We need to restore balance as soon as possible."

"Don't get akumatized okay?" Tikki gives him a peck on the cheek, flying away to meet the other. Adrien watched her leave, silent.

...

"..." His chest felt strangely empty, phantom aches but Adrien is used to the pain. He has to be. An Agreste shouldn't be so riled up against a flurry of emotion. An Agreste is a perfect and influential individual who knows what action is best. ~~Yet when he's around Lady Noire, she doesn't expect him to have the answer. She works, solves and drags him for the ride.~~ If his partner learns of his identity, would she hate him? 'Would she hate me?'

' ~~Would she leave me?~~ ' Adrien refuses to entertain that nagging inquiry. He remembers Marinette's words about Lady Noire searching for a replacement. He doesn't know what event could influence Lady Noire to create such an entry, but it was recent. Fear is starting to invade his mind and Adrien ignores it as long as possible. **No. She won't but what if she does...?**

**_' ~~Does she not want me anymore~~?'_ **


	13. Kitty Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One doesn't land on four legs.

"Noire!" Chat Noir leaped down to where she sat, tail flicking the air as he searched for his partner that crashed in this general direction.

> It's the first time the duo faced both an akuma and amok in the middle of the night and it seems Lady Noire used herself to block the attack aimed at the building. He's thankful he learned a couple of tricks from the femme fatale so he managed to obliterate the akumatized object using a skill **dark storm**. The burst of energy comes out from his ring, not his cat baton, and is way powerful than Noire's pewpew blaster.

"Over here!" Noire asked, staggering up as she rubbed her bloody forehead. "How's the civilian?"

"He's fine-?! (Chat Noir's ears straightened at the sight.) How many fingers am I holding?" Chat Noir panicked, never realizing he could bleed in the suit. Plagg said the costume prevented them from getting injured, but seeing his fellow black cat. _Maybe that's a lie to comfort him._ Chat Noir held out a peace sign and he bit his lower lip, staring at the smiling female.

"I'm not blind, Chat. You're giving me a peace sign." Lady Noire laughed, wiping the blood that continued to drip. Chat Noir caught sight of the wound and forced himself to stop from vomiting. The feline stared at her gloved hand, joking. "Got any napkins with you? I'm causing a mess over here."

*Beep*

"Stop touching **it**!" Chat Noir took large strides to reach her area, grabbing Lady Noire's wrist and raising her hand into the air to prevent her from scratching any more skin/tissue from the forehead. The bangs covered it well, but it's a bloody mess. Chat Noir panicked at the scent of blood, not sure how to fix this. "What happened to you?!"

"Face first?" Lady Noire blinked, licking the top of her lips where blood trickled. "Don't ask. My luck wants me dead hehe.."

"We need to go!" Chat Noir dragged her from the bloody scene, turning around to see the blood evaporate to create a black mist.

"Stop yelling. We don't want the kids waking up." Lady Noire yawned and Chat Noir felt his fear rear its ugly head out.

"Can you take this seriously for me?! You are bleeding and we have no miraculous cure!" Chat Noir darts his eyes around, desiring to avoid any helicopter or reporter or certain blogger. It's passed 11 PM so not a lot of people travel around. 'But where should we go?'

"It'll be fine~" Lady Noire tugged her wrist off his grip, rubbing the place his hand held her. "I'll make an excuse for it."

"Your frontal bone structure is bloody as hell!" Chat Noir snarled and felt a prickle of guilt when the feline flinched at his tone. He went towards, her apologizing. "I'm sorry. I just.. We need to patch you up okay?"

"Ok..." Lady Noire muttered and Chat Noir felt even more bad. He went close, deciding to carry her bridal style. He'll take her to Marinette's room. Surely, Marinette has something to fix this. He doesn't know first aid, but this girl better knows how _especially if this isn't her first time._

*Beep*

"Are you mad at me, chat?" Lady Noire asked, having one hand holding his neck.

"No. I'm worried." Chat Noir confessed and he didn't think the girl would respond something so-?!

"Let's buy kitkat then." Lady Noire changed the topic. She bloody changed the topic as if she's not bleeding to death or she doesn't have a blood dripping down her face. "It'll do you good."

"No. I'm not angry and I am **not** hungry." Chat Noir corrected, but maybe he's borderline pissed in both ways - angry and scared. Marinette wouldn't act this way, but this Marinette is trying to make him laugh. _Strange. Wrong._ What is wrong with her? **Wait.**

'I sound like her partner. She thinks I'm like her partner.' Chat Noir muttered under his breath, "It's okay Chatte. I'm not your bug. I don't have any schedule tonight."

"..Schedule.. strange.." Lady Noire said something, but he couldn't hear her fully. Chat Noir landed on the balcony, cradling her and trying not to mess the balcony with her blood.

*Beep*

"Leave me on the chair. Didn't sweep today." Lady Noire told him, tilting her head to the deck chair. "Get the medkit. I guess a gauze or something?"

"Keep talking for me, will you?" Chat Noir requested as he laid the girl on the pink deck chair. He then knelt on one leg to open the hatch with his hand, quickly heading down to he bedroom area. He left the hatch open, listening to the other ramble.

"You'll need to exert pressure on my forehead." Lady Noire explained. "To close the wound. The miraculous will handle the skull fractures. Clean your hands with catalysm before placing the gauze, cloth or whatever you plan on using to absorb the pesky blood."

*Beep*

"Found it!" Chat Noir gets de-transformed halfway and Adrien cursed. He'll need to be careful not to get his clothes bloody. Adrien went up, carrying the gigantic medkit. Lady Noire's braid is moving, much to his amazement. "Can you still see?"

"Blood and fatigue are getting in the way." Lady Noire yawned and Adrien went to his fellow black cat, glancing to see his equally stunned kwami.

"Have you done this before?" Adrien asked, placing the medkit on the white box and opening it to grab the bandages. He went to Lady Noire, having no clue on what to do exactly.

"Uh..." Plagg stared at Adrien carefully moving the hair away and covering the injury with the bandage. "Don't let her de-transform."

"You didn't use cataclysm did you?" Adrien asked as he wrapped the bandage over her head. He thinks this is the way? He stares at misty green eyes, asking again. "Lady? M'lady?"

"Hm?" Lady Noire hummed and Adrien hesitantly pressed on her forehead. She didn't flinch, merely blinking at him.

"She didn't." Plagg answered for her, but he flew down to press Adrien's hand harder on the wound. "Press harder kid! The miraculous can't halt blood loss."

"S-sorry!" Adrien needed to press the wound to stop the bleeding. He stares at the cloth turning red slowly. He asked, wishing Noire can answer right. "How many minutes?"

"I don't know how to swim." Lady Noire confessed and Adrien wants to kick the chair because this is no time to make jokes.

"The wound _Chatte_. How long should I press?" Adrien asked, hoping this isn't what Karma is like. Adrien can feel the braid tail(?) tickle his leg.

"15?" Lady Noire mumbled. "Hey. Don't you have-"

"No work, no date, nothing. I'm free for you and only you." Adrien repeated once more. She's acting on auto-pilot, joke to lighten the mood and inquire if it's time to return to civilian life. He doesn't have auto-pilot like her but he has a bad feeling Marinette has that moment. He knows auto-pilot sounds easy to do, but if someone throws a wrench then everything comes apart... 'Like now.'

"Weird..." Lady Noire giggled and Adrien continues pressing, standing and staring down at the confused kitten.

"Does he know you get hurt this way?" Adrien asked, hoping it's a no because if his other self knows this happens and acts nothing is going on so Tikki help him-

"He doesn't even **fist bump** with me sometimes.." Lady Noire admits and he recalls his disappointment when Ladybug zipped away after a quick akuma fight. "It's okay... He's the Guardian now."

"You're still his partner, chatte." Adrien sighed. "You mean so much to me and _him_."

" **He** cares for _everyone,_ always wanting to look perfect, needing to be perfect and acting perfect..." Lady Noire closed her eyes, her tone turning slightly dark. "Unlike your lady."

"You're jealous." Adrien said with an incredulous tone. Every time he talks about his time with his partner, Lady Noire would cross her arm and huff. She'd give a snide remark and tease them being oblivious lovers. He thought it's because she's starting to get feelings for him or maybe be like Alya (a shipper), but the black cat is envious on the playful and bitter banters the two share. 

"Unlike you two, I don't know Bug's dark sides..." Lady Noire exhaled, her braid turned limp. "I've never made him jealous or angry or any of those stuff..."

"Bug doesn't remove his mask fully." Lady Noire tried to raise her arm but it falls to rest on her stomach. "I've shown him mine-"

"I doubt it." Adrien may have spent a short period with her, but he can make a solid assumption that Lady Noire bottles her emotions to make everyone happy and content. "And I can't blame you. The media criticizes you. The police sees you as a weapon. The civilians are scared of you so much to hate you behind your back."

"..." Lady Noire opened her eyes, staring at melancholic green.

"You have trust issues." Adrien doesn't know what time it is, but he's starting to figure her out. The dark humor, the blunt and insensitive remarks as well as the indifference to the media's negativity. Apathy - That's one way to keep yourself safe from Akumatization. "Take a leap of faith. Let it out before the jar breaks."

"And if I...?" Lady Noire wondered and Adrien hopes that won't happen in the next world. Adrien wants to answer her question so she would try it out. _Marinette needs reassurance. This low self-esteem is very subtle on this risk-taker but it's there._ Lady Noire asked again, "What if no one wants to catch me?"

"Have faith." Adrien told her instead. He knows Marinette would do the same for him and vice versa. Adrien wants her to trust someone, anyone before she breaks down from the pressure. He doesn't even care if it's not him on that world. Keeping things bottled up is bad, ~~makes her think of terrible things~~. Adrien promised. "Because I know someone will catch you."

"Like you?" Lady Noire teased.

"Like me." Adrien gave a strained smile.

* * *

Chat Noir is strange. So strange. _Why does he care?_ Since he and she are one in the same wielder of the black cat Miraculous, they both have nine lives. Death is a fickle matter to them. _Why should he care?_ Marinette finds this world so strange, so very strange.

Parents say she has problems. She doesn't see any problems. **Her grades are high. Her classmates are happy. Her extracurricular activities are stable. Her work, part-time and hobbies are progressing.** What is wrong in their eyes? Marinette wonders what that is. _Why must he care so much?_ This isn't the end.

Maybe because he wants her to use her other lives efficiently? It is nine lives instead of infi-lives. _How many lives do I have left I wonder?_

"How long will you be here?" Lady Noire kept wondering a lot of things, but having someone who looks like her ex-crush is disrupting her thinking process.

"Until you stop bleeding, breadbutt." Plagg sat on the medkit, yawning. Lady Noire glanced at the kwami then back at Adrien. Would Adrien really spend his free time with her, even if she isn't the love of his life? Even when he could get into trouble? Even if-

"We're partners, Noire." Adrien agreed with his kwami.

"R-really?" Lady Noire cracked a smile, whispering because that sounds pretty nice. Someone who took care of her? _Her parents... Back then. Alya... When she trips... Plagg... Most of the time._

"I know you'd do the same for me." Adrien is wearing that worried smile again. Lady Noire wants to give him a hug, something but her body won't move and she's so tired..

_[Odd. He's so selfish...?]_

"Dummy..." Lady Noire finds her vision grow blurry. For now, she'll pretend he's her partner. 'My caring, kind...'

_Everything fades to black._


	14. Beetle Brevity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation take... Uh... Three?

"I am such a genius." Ladybug congratulated herself. As soon as she managed to connect her communicator with Chat Noir based on the book, the female spent a good amount of hours talking with them about the problem. They were switched because of an akuma and Hawkmoth has difficulty re-akumatizing the individual to fix the problem. The akuma's powers are related to the state of mind of said individual. It's never the same power, but there are the subtle similarities. This means Hawkmoth is off the list _which is a good thing because they wouldn't know how to ask for the villain's help without wanting to punch the adult's face_.

> Having another her in the line and someone she's so used to hearing, the bluenette managed to create an effective plan to sync both timelines. Now the problem would be the utilization of the miraculouses to do said switch. Marinette must use the same miraculous as the other Marinette, requiring their partner use the remaining miraculous that must be in harmony with the mirror.
> 
> Both Marinettes know they have to use the rabbit miraculous and horse miraculous. When Lady Noire told her she doesn't have the miraculous in the box, Ladybug confessed to her other self that where Lady Noire hid her ceremonial dagger is the same place she placed the rabbit miraculous. _They knew where that was - A Marinette secret._
> 
> What they don't know is what Chat Noir will hold which must be countered by Misterbug. Three to four miraculouses are needed to stabilize the timeline while the two Marinettes traverse through, maybe three because Ladybug isn't sure how long Chat Noir will last with four miraculouses activated at the same time.
> 
> However, progress is progress and listening to these two made her day.

" **Don't give me too much credit, _me_.**" Lady Noire giggled, leaning close to Chat Noir to stare at her. " **Your bond with Chat is remarkable, being able to transcend the very fabric of reality~!** "

" **Even the world tells us we're meant to be, m'lady~** " Chat Noir teased and Ladybug couldn't help a giggle escaping her lips. She really missed this playfulness and enthusiasm. Based on their attitude, Ladybug is relieved they didn't do any identity reveal. Chat Noir would never be able to look at her with the same cheekiness if he knew she was just clumsy Marinette.

"Quiet you." Ladybug can't deny she likes him and vice versa, but she can try to calm him down. Adrien doesn't _like_ like her, only seeing her as a very good friend. Even if he starts falling for her, Marinette can't give her 100% percent anymore because she's the guardian. Adrien needs as much love as he can with the cold and busy household he's in. Ladybug watched the two felines holding the miraculous box, equally energetic when it's night time. "Now be available tomorrow afternoon. I'll have Misterbug prepare the miraculous so we can fix this whole mess."

" **You should consult with Misterbug tonight about the miraculouses!** " Lady Noire headbutt Chat Noir's face. **"He might know a thing or two about the miraculouses."**

 **"My nose!"** Chat Noir cursed. **"You little!"**

"No fighting you two." Ladybug covered her mouth, seeing them act more like kids. "And don't worry, Noire. I'll talk to him later and I'll make sure he has time for tomorrow's meeting."

 **"Trust her. M'lady is purr-ty convincing."** Chat Noir pushed Lady Noire by grabbing her head, smiling as he stared at her. _Photogenic creatures of the dark._ **"You didn't get into an argument with the other me, did you?"**

"A little..." Ladybug looked away and she heard Lady Noire gasp.

 **"No way!"** Lady Noire couldn't believe it. **"Bugaboy would never!"**

 **"Ah but Mister purrfect did! Now pay up."** Chat Noir cackled and Ladybug swore she saw those two exchange something.

"Guys. Focus!" Ladybug ordered and both felines' have their cat ears perk at her order.

"Do you have any idea what could stabilize the timeline aside from the snake and mouse miraculous?" Ladybug scratched her head, finding these two so adorable for their own good. The mouse miraculous illustrates fast progression while the snake miraculous is a symbol of eternal repetition.

**"We could base it on the zodiac, but it's ideal to talk to another fellow guardian."** Lady Noire repeats her advice, staring at her with a no-nonsense look. **"We could experiment and play around with the miraculous, but Plagg says we could destroy a house or attract attention."**

"True but..." Ladybug doesn't want to talk to the guy, finding him quite complicated. She listened to the other Tikki and this guy... Marinette doesn't know what to do with him anymore. She always thought hearing the whole story would clear her head, but it got a lot worse. It makes her glad Master Fu chose her to be Ladybug than Adrien because this is too much. She couldn't face him yesterday and today after listening to that long narrative. _How is he not breaking yet? How can he find the energy to be Ladybug? Why won't he let another person be Ladybug instead? It'll lessen his burden as the Guardian and to cope with his busy schedule._ 'At least I don't have my life dictated against my free will.'

 **"M'lady. Go visit him."** Chat Noir requested and she really doesn't want to. It's her sixth day here, nearing a week, and she should be a bigger person and apologize for her immaturity _but Lady Noire needs this_!

"Chat..." Ladybug twitched when she saw huge green eyes stare at him with so much hope.

**"I promise Misterbug is definitely free tonight."** Chat Noir crossed his chest where his heart really is. **"Chat Honor. If he starts clicking, I promise to stop punning for a week."**

 **"Clicking..."** Lady Noire chuckled. **"I still can't believe you were able to grill Bugboy. How did you do that? Tell me master."**

"Long story." Ladybug sighed, sitting on the rooftop as she watched them.

 **"Tackle hug him for me!"** Lady Noire cheered, changing the topic much to her surprise. Ladybug swore she saw her eyes narrowed to stare straight into her soul, but only for a split second. Lady Noire hummed. **"Tell him I'll make it up to him. I just know you pissed him off. Cat instincts and whatnot.** **"**

**"No offense, but I feel the same.** (Chat Noir agreed.) **Wait a minute! We're wasting time."** Chat Noir pushed Lady Noire out of his personal space. **"Bugaboo. Promise me you'll listen to him, for me?"**

"I will, _chaton_." Ladybug sighed, mirroring her partner's relieved smile. She did hear the whole story and she'd be a total Chloé if she continues to act like an immature teen. "I miss you."

 **"R-really? I- Stop purring Noire!"** Chat Noir hissed at his seatmate and Ladybug almost fell off her butt, laughing at these two.

 **"You two are soo cutttee~"** Lady Noire sang and Ladybug couldn't help how she sounds so happy. She knows her other self loves being matchmaker and it makes more sense when Alya and Nino go to her for advice. **"Promise me you'll kiss him when you come back, _me_!"**

"Oh~?" Ladybug laughed, finding the feline too infectious. "And where should I kiss my chaton, _me_?"

 **"You know where~"** Lady Noire teased and Ladybug tucked a stray hair as she watched Chat Noir transition to different shade of red.

 **"PSSTTTTT Connection BUZZZZ DYING!"** Chat Noir let out a strangled noise, cutting the communication before she could continue.

"..." Ladybug likes the lightness of the conversation. Spending the entire week reaching out to people, Marinette knows she's done fairly well to help her other self in case she feels lonely. The heroine stands up, closing her yo-yo and shifts it back to her makeshift weapon. To be safe, Marinette wrote whatever she did in the other's diary and added more notes for her to read. The bluenette spins her yo-yo, ready to travel. Although Paris is a lot more dangerous here, the citizens are better equipped to defend themselves. People are smarter here, more persistent and yet... **Darker.**

"Time to face the music." Ladybug swung off, heading to Eiffel Tower. She trusts Chat Noir and Tikki. If Misterbug is indeed free tonight then he's patrolling as a form of escape from his hectic life. It makes Marinette wonder how her other self fell in love with Misterbug before Adrien. Misterbug has so much secrets and shows equal care to everyone.

 _What life-changing event happened between those two?_ Marinette wondered why her other self agreed she's in love with Adrien later on. Does the other her really trusts her parents and friends? _Is it because of Plagg, someone she loves equally as much as Misterbug/Adrien?_ Marinette may never understand her other self's logic, but she can help her learn there are other ways to live her life.

'I will give her a choice.' Ladybug saw the Eiffel Tower at a distance. 'It's up to her whether to take it or not.'

* * *

As soon as Ladybug landed on the beam, Misterbug turned to face her. He knew she was coming over and waited for her to finish whatever activity she was doing. He did spy her fiddling with her yo-yo, but respected her enough to leave her alone. He tried his best to mask his disappointment with a smile, but seeing her response made his effort burst into flames. _He was never good in masking his emotions to his partner._

"Let me guess." Misterbug speaks first because he knows she made a breakthrough. He doesn't know what, but he won't pry. Misterbug started. "You plan on using the rabbit and horse miraculous to open the portal since they're an ideal pair with contrasting forces."

"However, breaking a small part of reality will cause both timelines to destabilize so you need my help in deciphering the other necessary miraculouses?" Misterbug hit the mark with how bluebell eyes stare at him in awe. He hates how Ladybug looks like Marinette. There's barely any difference between the two, _mocking him for his shortcomings._ ~~He wondered if Lady Noire would get along with this version of her.~~ Focus. It's almost the end of the week. He needs his partner back before Hawkmoth gets back to his senses and starts the deadly akuma and amok combo once more.

"Yes." Ladybug agreed, not meeting his eyes. Misterbug doesn't know what went between his kwami and those two, but Ladybug seems remorseful. He wants to ask her what part is she remorseful for and explain to her the full detail, but another part of him refuses to partake his experience with her. Their lives were different. They were never supposed to meet each other in the first place.

_A deviation in the system._

'Where is Bunnyx by the way?' Misterbug idly wondered as he waits for the heroine to tell her what she did that took an hour long. That rabbit always pops out when the timeline destabilized. 'Maybe this is beyond her territory?'

"Master Fu's notes helped me contact with Chat." Ladybug's answer made him stare back at clear blue. She talked with her partner. She caught sight of his partner. She did it and never called him over to see how his own partner is doing. 

"What? ~~Why didn't you tell me?~~ " Misterbug took a step back, clenching his fists and trying not to get angry. _Did she do this to spite me?_ Misterbug knows he ruined her plans, but she was acting out of character. _Marinette doesn't give in to pressure no matter the information, lashing out if it gets out of hand. Marinette doesn't give out freebies without inner motive. ~~Marinette wouldn't flash a smile reserved for him to any other person.~~_ Misterbug takes a breather, remaining calm. This is still another version of his partner. 'Maybe she didn't know? Maybe she doesn't know how much I miss her?'

 **Excuses.** He's giving her excuses but that's all he can do to tolerate her. **No. Stop.** He promised Tikki he'll try to understand her. She's committed more mistakes than he has, but grown faster to learn from her mistakes. **But.** _I miss her voice. I want to see her again. I need to know she's okay out there._ **Hurt.**

"Don't worry. We'll contact them again tomorrow afternoon." Ladybug reassured but it didn't reach him. It's almost been a week since he last seen **his** partner. He wants everything to go back to normal. He wants to know if his partner changed. ~~He needs to know if his partner doesn't like him anymore~~. Ladybug is observing him and he knows it. He's faced worse scrutiny, used to nonchalant concern or mock pity. Misterbug blinked once and exhales. Regulate his breathing, relax his posture. _Pretend everything is all right ~~even when it's not.~~ _"You will be available tomorrow afternoon right?"

"Misterbug?" Ladybug asked and he wonders why she's staring at him that way. He knows he looks okay except for the eye bags, but the mask should be able to cover that as well as the make-up. It's also nighttime and he is confident she has no night vision. "Is something wrong?"

"Thinking about the other miraculouses needed..." Misterbug shrugged her concern off. He's fine. He has to be. Besides, they met up to make progress. "I'll need to use the mouse miraculous to distribute the strain while Chat use the snake miraculous to monitor the transfer. Fortunately, he'll only be able to use the black cat and snake miraculous. Our miraculous will be the signal for both of you to arrive in the appropriate timeline." ~~~~

"However, there will be repercussions tearing a rip in the universe. Monkey and Rooster won't do us any good. Any of the two miraculouses will destabilize and switch the elements of both our realities." Misterbug frowned at the idea, especially if used incorrectly. "Ox and Tiger aren't appropriate for the objective nor is the utilization of the pig miraculous."

"The dragon miraculous can control the environment?" Ladybug offered and Misterbug can agree with that logic.

"And the turtle miraculous to contain the damage. Shell-ter can act as a vacuum as I normalize the environment." Misterbug raised an eyebrow as Ladybug hesitantly walked closer to his area. "Or the dog miraculous with its harmonizing skill but it consumes more energy compared to the localized effect of the turtle miraculous-?!"

*Thud!

"What are you doing?" Misterbug asked as Ladybug ran and tackled him to the ground. He quickly changed his stance to get the blunt of the attack, but this woman was way heavier than he expected. She's hugging him. Why is she hugging me? Misterbug is even in an awkward position so he can't even enjoy it. 'It's the thought that counts?'

"Orders from the other me." Ladybug mumbled and Misterbug couldn't breath. "She's really worried about you."

"That's not what she said." Misterbug knows Lady Noire is more all-knowing than that. She's also the sort to do more action than relay thoughts and concern.

"She knows I pissed you off." Ladybug muttered as Misterbug moved to the right to free his leg from its awkward position. "She's going to make it up to you. She didn't tell me how."

"..." Misterbug turned silent. Whenever she says _those words_ , his partner knows whatever was done to him was bad. She'll most likely try to cover it up, reassure him that everything is fine and help him get accustomed to whatever change has or already has occurred. 'Will she pretend she isn't getting bullied? Will she pretend that whatever Ladybug told me is a lie?'

"Don't accept it." Ladybug warned him which is strange because it could also be a treat to some ice cream, a buffet or- Ladybug sat up, dragging him so he can see her eye-to-eye. She's serious, concern and another foreign emotion. "I know I made you angry and you have every right not to trust me, but **don't** take it."

[ _Why?_ ]

"I can't tell you why, but once she comes back.." Ladybug ended. "It's going to be an ultimatum."

[It's a now or never.]

"I don't understand." Misterbug needs to understand. He knows Lady Noire acts on logic, but he lacks the necessary information. She's hanging out with another version of himself. Someone his kwami explained was very expressive and innocent. _Why would she test me? What purpose?_

"I can't tell you." Ladybug stood up, staring down at him with pity. "But it must be because of my partner."

"Oh.." Misterbug knew that, but he needs more info. He wished he stopped by and listen, even if it's rude. He should've been more rebellious, but she wouldn't want that. This person who looks like his partner.

"Be prepared." Ladybug isn't looking at him, staring at the night sky. "Whatever the outcome, I hope you respect her decision."

"Is this about her miraculous? Does she know my identity?" Misterbug asked, hoping that's not her objective. It can't be Luka. His other self wouldn't ship her to another... _Right?_

"..." Ladybug stood at the edge of the beam, looking at him with a blank gaze. Her words didn't reassure him at all nor is her hastry retreat.

**"Is̠̉ t̡͘h̔͢å̰t ả̫l̩̕l y̬͗o̰̔ů̝'r̞͠e̩̋ ẘ͔o̖r̻̈́r̤̚i͍̒ed̨̈ ab͇͞oȗ̻t͔́?͍͐"**


	15. Two Moths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is bonus.
> 
> :3c

"Sir. I really believe you should stop akumatizing people." Nathalie remarked, holding the tablet after placing stacks of folders onto her superior's table. Without the miraculous cure, the government has taken an active stance against Hawkmoth. They're attracting attention due to collateral damage and real human endangerment. Private corporations are starting to invest in firearms. Security has become a popular business. Most importantly... Nathalie adjusts her glasses, "GABRIEL is losing sales."

"But what else can I do?" Gabriel clenched his fists, staring at his hands as he sat on his boss chair. He can't re-akumatize the individual and switch the heroes nor can he obtain even one of the miraculous to fulfill half of the requirement.

"Wait." Nathalie advised, gaze withering at the stressed fashion mogul. She understands he's worried for his wife resting underground, but no woman would want to wake up with the house mortgaged.

...

"Have patience." Nathalie placed a hand on his shoulder. "And stop banging your head."

"I can't assure you that." Gabriel sighed, raising one hand to rub his reddish forehead.

* * *

**[???????????]**

"Good luck, other _me_." Lady Noire teased, having a smile filled with mischief. "You're going to need it."

"You too." Ladybug agreed, letting out an all-knowing smile. "Ready to head back to our world, other _me_?"

"No choice." Lady Noire shrugged, staring at an exact copy of her. "We're _here_ now. No going back right?"

"True." Ladybug agreed with herself, looking back at her other version. "Paris needs us more than ever..."

They're both using the rabbit and horse miraculous. _They could go back and no one would know better._

* * *

"I noticed you've akumatized a baby twice this week." Nathalie remarked, staring at her superior whose face first on his desk. She's reviewed the akumatization and she's found the rate to be quite deplorable. Two ladybugs who work solo and are against each should be theoretically easy to defeat. Unfortunately, Ladybug acts just like Lady Noire and Misterbug is very capable despite his tardiness and supposed simple methods in defeating the akumatized citizens. Nathalie has also been binge watching numerous videos to realize: "The media is mocking you."

"As if I didn't know that?" Gabriel is honest enough to tell her the truth. It's always been Lady Noire being criticized and insulted, but the fast defeat and repetitiveness of the supervillain's attempts are now considered **meme-worthy**. Gabriel asked, "I can't believe this, but I want Lady Noire back."

"Even if she visits your son?" Nathalie raised an eyebrow and fashion designer grumbled in dissatisfaction.

...

"Yes, _even if she effortlessly escaped my security system every time_." Gabriel answered with disdain, slowly sitting back up and glaring at his desktop where one famous critic is joking about his efforts. He's upgraded his security system ten times before giving up. Lady Noire is a pesky stray who his son unwittingly fed. He hates strays, especially the type who might get into the pants of his son! However... However! Gabriel rubbed his forehead, irked. "Not like she can hear me, can she?"

*Ding!

"No..." Gabriel can't believe it. He knows Nathalie is a follower of the Ladyblog, no matter how childish that sounds. It's to stalk their targets and Gabriel can't let the authorities track his movement because he decided to take interest with a teenager website. "Don't tell me."

"It seems she heard you." Nathalie smirked, amused when she watched the video of Lady Noire falling into Misterbug's arms. "Should I notify Adrien of another revised protocol regarding stray...?"

BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG.

"Uh..." Nathalie blinked as Gabriel starts hitting his head with a tablet. Nathalie felt her mouth twitch, trying not to laugh at her boss' frustration. She eventually looked away, staring at Misterbug retreat with his partner. 'At least the world is right again.'


	16. BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger because I technically fulfilled KellytheKid's request of having Blackcat!Mari meet Blackcat!Adrien. XD

Waking up in her bed, Marinette sat up to look at her real home. She walks down the steps, smiling at the kitty sticky notes cluttered around. Tikki found it cute how the other Plagg wrote his own comments alongside his chosen. Then there is Chat Noir's pun or should she say Adrien's puns?

Then she saw the photos. Photos of various sites around France, friends and family as well as numerous events with celebrities she knows.

"This is really... Nice!" Tikki vocalized what she felt. For some reason, she felt moved with each picture. She has been _there_ before but it's only now she feels something for this place.

"Marinette!" Someone called downstairs. "You're going to be late!"

"Maman!" Marinette perked up, tears welling in her eyes. She grabbed her purse, heading down as she had taken a bath last night in the other dimension. "Papa!"

"Ufft!" Her father laughed as she lunged to give him a hug, chuckling as Marinette hugged her mother as well. "Aren't you happy today?"

"I had a nice dream!" Marinette smiled, accepting the basket of food as her mother wiped her eyes.

"I'm happy for you." Her Maman smiled at her. "Now hurry along then."

"See you!" Marinette ran out, ready to start the day.

...

  
When she reached school, Marinette sees a ton of people waving at her and she feels so overwhelmed yet relieved no one hates her anymore. Marinette waved back, heading to her class to see the damage committed.

"Over here!" Alya waved and Marinette smiled, walking over to Alya's area. Marinette sat beside her, glancing at Lila who waved at her with a false smile. _Weird_. Marinette then looked down and noticed Chloé blushing. _Wait WHAT?!_

"What's wrong, hot stuff?" Alya teased and Marinette squeaked. _Worse_. Did she just hear Adrien laugh in front of her?

'What did _I_ do?!' Marinette cursed herself and her sexiness!

* * *

[ALTERNATE_UNIVERSE]

Waking up in her bed, Marinette sat up to look at her real home. She walks down the steps, curious at the ladybug sticky notes forming a line. Plagg found it hilarious how the other Tikki managed to rip off his idea. _Tips of what other her has done.._

Then she saw the photos. Photos of various selfies with strangers-now-friends, friends and family. She likes her other self's smile, so genuine and trusting.

"Wonder when you'll smile like that?" Plagg said the same words in her mind. For some reason, she wanted to be as happy like in these pictures.

...

  
"..." Marinette sighed because she knows her parents aren't back on early Mondays. She grabbed her purse, heading down as she had taken a bath last night in the other dimension.

"Marinette!" As soon as she exits the house, someone called out and it was Adrien? He's panting, breathing hard as if he ran a marathon.

"Hey." Marinette greets. "Where's the Gorilla?"

"I.." Adrien looked at her. "Can we walk together?"

"Sure.." Marinette allowed Adrien to grab her hand and lead the way. 'Does he know?'

"Morning Marinette!" Luka waved and Marinette waved back at the musician bicyclist. She felt his grip tighten so Marinette turns to Adrien.

"Something wrong?" Marinette asked and Adrien shook his head.

The walk was silent like the usual except they're holding hands all the way to the classroom.

"Where's Lila?" Marinette mumbled, curious where the Italian went. 'Did _I_?'

"Expelled." Adrien answered, still not letting go. _Everyone seems fine except..._

  
"Do you want things to go back the way it was?" Marinette asked, staring at her partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys. Did anyone notice the acronym of my story? NaCl. It's ingenious! >:3


End file.
